


Attack On Assassination Classroom

by KonataTheCatDemon



Category: Assassination Classroom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, X reader - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataTheCatDemon/pseuds/KonataTheCatDemon
Summary: This is a crossover of AOT and Assassination Classroom; while reader and your classmates were trying to assassinate Koro-sensei despite the large gap in abilities, during one of the government's attempts something went wrong and reader was sent to a whole other dimension. A dimension where your life is on the line along with many others. With the assassination techniques they have a slight advantage of course this begs two questions: How will they get home and will they get back in one piece





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Wanting to be clear that I am the same author on quotev and wattpad, just expanding to another writing platform.

      Currently, [y/n] was sitting in the classroom with the rest of her classmates. Another failed assassination attempt had happened. Again. This time they tried to use food, sweets to be more specific since their teacher had a very hard time resisting the sweet temptation. They didn't know how but some how he managed to get the treat and escape the trap unharmed. So Karasuma decided to bring in some government help to try killing the one threatening the earth. Soon as they got the all clear, the whole class went outside to watch the spectacle. Koro-sensei was already surrounded by many machines aimed at him, all manned by soldiers waiting for the command to fire. Green stripes had already appeared on his face as he watched them take aim, laughing to himself at this attempt. He knew he could always fly out of the way fast enough, what concerned him though was what if whatever they shot at him hit one of his students and hurt them, God forbid kill them.   
  
        "Are you sure this is going to even work?" Irina asked when she walked over to Karasuma, her blonde hair bouncing with every step she took. Of course she did shoot at the yellow being when she saw the slight pink on his round head for staring at her breasts too while she walked. "Eyes to yourself pervert!" she snapped before turning her attention back to the human male in front of her. "It's supposed to, we've had a few test runs with them." He answered before turning his attention to the task at hand. 'The main question is if we can even hit him.' he thought to himself, knowing full well he wouldn't just stay in place and allow himself to get hit. After making sure that everything was ready he nodded to one of the men to signal the okay. That split second that they fired, Koro-sensei had already flown out of the way. Sadly instead of whatever they shot at him disappearing it bounced off the metal of one of the machines and was headed straight for Nagisa. "Nagisa move out of the way! shouted one of the bluenette's classmates before he felt himself getting shoved to the ground and a bright flash of light appeared before disappearing, leaving behind a cloud of smoke. "Is everyone okay and accounted for?" Koro-sensei asked once he came back down, doing a quick attendance and noticed one person missing from their class. "Kurasuma. Have you seen [y/n]?" he asked trying to stay calm, noticing Nagisa's stunned expression as he was helped up by his other classmates. [y/n] pushed him out of the way of the blast. Kurasuma looked to one of the scientists who had engineered the machine to explain what had happened to the rest of them.   
  
        "When we tested the machine on various targets they appeared else where in another dimension much different than our own. Most likely your student reappeared over there." the scientist explained growing a bit paler as they continued and watched what used to be yellow slowly turn black, "We'll work on something to get her out of there-" being cut off by his voice which sounded much darker and sinister compared to his calm, cheery and annoyingly prideful voice. "Is she in one piece and unharmed?" as much as they would like to confirm that, it'd be worse if they lied to him and got killed. "Hopefully she is... But we don't know how long so we have to work quickly. Kurasuma, we'll need you to keep any of her relatives from finding out, that goes for the rest of you as we work on a way to retrieve your classmate." The instructed earning a nod, shivering from the glare they received from the rest of them. "If my student is harmed in anyway or killed, not only will I hold you responsible but I can reassure you that my students will make you pay for what you did."   
  
Elsewhere, [reader] woke up by a tree, surrounding her was grass despite the large wall being intimidatingly high as if to keep someone or something out. She did scream though once she was more aware of the fact that she wasn't in Kansas anymore, "Where the fuck am I?!"


	2. Chapter 2

       All around her as [y/n] looked, there was a large wall about 25 meters from the looks of it given that she's far from it. She's never heard or seen of this place in Japan, but if it did exist she sure wouldn't have forgotten it. Before her were many homes, already she can hear faint sounds of busy people either going to or from their jobs; children in the streets too. Behind her, a far way off there was another wall similar to the one in front except it seemed much bigger than the one ahead of her. Maybe 40 meters but still she was pretty far from both walls to guess the height accurately. Figuring she wasn't going to learn anything from just standing around in the middle of the field [y/n] began walking towards civilization. To say the least, she thought she had gone through time but then again that machine probably did so to her knowledge. She was definitely not in modern times since every person who saw her stared at her odd clothing, sticking out like a sore thumb. With the training she learned back with her classmates, she erased her presence to avoid being stared at. As much as she didn't want to, she needed to blend into her surroundings; it'd be bad if she attracted too much attention because of how she was dressed.

 

        [y/n] ended up finding some clothes on a clothing line, from the looks of it the ones who owned those clothes had many. Probably a merchant owned them which explained the amount. They wouldn't notice just one set missing... hopefully. The clothes picked out would not only keep her from standing out but they wouldn't prohibit her movements if she needed to run or fight. The original clothes she kept in her backpack, including her weapons, only a dagger was strapped to her thigh. As for the shoes, she'd just have to hope that her outfit didn't give away her sneakers. If she got lucky, she could find some shoes from this time period to snag. Next problem, where would she get money or food.

 

Second thought, that could wait. The large face looming over the wall seems like a much bigger priority than finding money or food.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

        It didn't take much for (y/n) to start running. Even more so when she saw the giant thing kick the wall in and cause a mass panic for many civilians inside. The (h/c) girl ran as fast as she could where she saw others going, towards the inner wall. Those... Those things... Never before has she felt such blood lust... Not from Karma... Not Nagisa when he's about to attack... Not even other assassins or her teacher had this amount of blood lust! It was terrifying! (Y/n) kept running towards the inner wall, her lungs burning from how much energy she was using.   
  
        Normally, (Y/n) would have used her training to stay calm but at the moment this place was new to her. She was understandably terrified. She was shoved through a crowd in front of a boat, many trying to get on it to survive. The female nearly fell into the water with how close to the edge she was. When she managed to get enough space for her to get away from the edge, she got an idea. She took a few more steps back before running towards the boat, boosting her towards it with the wooden post. Outstretching her hand she managed to grab onto the edge and pull herself onto it, surprising many others who had tried the same method yet fell down into the water because they had missed. Her breath was ragged and uneven when she sat down inside the boat against the wall, ignoring the surprised looks and glares from others; she mumbled something about needing to work more if she was tired from just that before proceeding to sleep.   
  
        By the time she woke up, she found herself inside the inner wall on a makeshift bed. Next to her was another group of kids, one was asleep while the other two were waiting for their friend to wake up. "Oh, you're awake... You've been out for a while after you got on the boat." One greeted, the child being a blonde haired male with bright blue eyes.  "How did you do that? None of the other adults were able to yet you managed to grab onto the boat and get on." Stated another, being a black haired girl with a red scarf around her neck. "That would be a secret." (Y/n) smiled and gave a small wink, pressing a finger to her lips. "I don't think I've seen you before, it may be a large walled in town but it wasn't so big that we wouldn't know anyone. Unless they're from underground...." she smiled calmly and said, "That's a secret too. So, what were those things?" Earning shocked looks from the two kids. "How do you not know?!" "Those things are called titans." This world was much more interesting than (y/n) originally thought.


	4. Chapter 4

        Titans. That's what those things are called. Given their size, that seems pretty accurate. And from what she had heard from the other two children she was currently with as they waited for their friend to awaken, the titans had first appeared over 100 years ago. They have a taste for human flesh and blood; humanity had been pushed to the brink of extinction. The titans had been kept outside the walls for many years until now; which was quite worrying since the walls could only hold in a limited amount of people. And since the ring is smaller the population might drop to an alarming rate. More like livestock. 'Poor kids...' [y/n] thought, 'They might go their whole lives not knowing what lies outside those walls' remembering what it was like to have freedom to go where they pleased and forgetting that she's a kid too just a little older than them by a few years. With how things are they might as well be living in a cage.   
  
        A sudden gasp snapped two of them out of their conversation and thoughts, the blonde went ahead to see if he could get to his grandpa, turning to see the brunette finally awaken. "Eren!" the dark haired girl quickly came over to him and grabbed his hand, "It's okay... It's just a dream..." her soft voice sounding relieved that he was finally awake. "It felt so real..." he sighed shakily, she pulled him up by his hand, "Shake it off, it was just a nightmare." looking to the [h/c] female, the blonde went ahead. "I don't think I have gotten your name." she said thoughtfully, "I'm [y/n]" she introduced herself to the two. "I'm Mikasa. This is my brother Eren." the male looked down, staring at the key around his neck. "Armin went ahead, they're serving food rations at this time." the three began walking together, going to get the food.   
  
        As they walked, [y/n] looked around their new environment, taking note how the place looked. It appeared that they were in an area not really suited for other humans. More on food storage. 'Seems appropriate' she thought to herself, 'To those things we are food.' glancing over to the lines of people receiving food and then others who began fighting with each other over food. "Hey guys!" a familiar voice snapped her out of her inner thoughts and she turned her head to the left where Armin was approaching them from, carrying bread with him. "Grandpa scrounged a little extra by telling them he has kids." giving each of them one loaf of bread. 'Oh the sandwiches I could make with this....' [y/n] thought, tuning them out again, though her cheeks turned a little red when she got their attention by her stomach growling. The attention was quickly gone when they heard a member of the garrison tsk, giving them a small glare as they walked away. "What's his deal?" Eren didn't hesitate on returning the glare, giving his attention to Armin. "Just ignore it, there's a shortage." he informed them, "Poor man's probably hungry." [Y/n] took a bite of her bread, thinking to herself again 'Hungry or not, no need to get jealous of kids. Although this bread... It won't satisfy enough of us.'   
  
        "Nothing's more gratifying than seeing the rations go to animals" that same guard commented as he watched a group fight over the food, catching the attention of all four of them. It took a lot for the young female to keep her blood lust in for being compared to such. "Guess we gotta beef up the heard though," he smirked, causing the anger to rise in two of the individuals, though one was hiding it better than the other. "Eat up, the titans like to have a little meat on their bones." First one to react was Eren, "Oughtta keep you in cages, shove you out to the front lines as a buffer." he scoffed as Eren approached and kicked him in the shin. That of course got him a punch from the older man and a kick from the other male next to him. "You're a bunch of spineless cowards! You don't know what it's like!" Eren yelled at them, gaining attention from the other adults who began to watch. [Y/n] began to approach as Armin quickly blocked the way, apologizing for Eren to keep him from getting beaten up more. After helping him up, the [h/c] girl looked at the man with a happy smile. "Sorry for these kids, they're just hungry." Of course her eyes however, thankfully the other three began moving Eren behind her hadn't noticed her eyes they were anything but happy. They held the rage and blood lust she was holding back. Seeing it just pent up in a girl her size was quite scary. Not as much as Mikasa when she's angry but still scary nonetheless. "Yeah well, keep in mind who's giving up their share so you can eat. In case you haven't noticed, we're all hungry. " he snapped backing away with his friend, "Tell your buddy that gratitude goes a long way!" Eren turned his gaze to the ground, grumbling to himself.   
  
        While the three went to go care for Eren and make sure he eats, given his stubbornness, [Y/n] went to wander the place they were in. 'Even though this is a new place, I can't let my training stop. I need to do what I can to survive or help.' she thought as she tried to find a place that was empty, where she wouldn't be disturbed. When waiting for Eren to awaken earlier, [Y/n] had gone through her bag to make sure she had everything, including her knife. With a small sigh, she set down her bag when she had found her area to do so. There were empty barrels here, probably forgotten that she could use for an obstacle course. There were also platforms she could use to climb, not as tall as trees but they would have to do for now. After fixing her clothes so that they wouldn't get in the way, she tied up her hair (Or not if you have short hair) and began training. While doing so, her thoughts turned to home; hoping that she'd survive long enough to get back in preferably one piece.


	5. Chapter 5

        A few days later, throngs of starved refugees were put to plough in the waste lands as a last ditch effort to raise food. But the cold hard ground yielded nothing, even with [Y/n]'s knowledge from their dimension given that it's limited. The following year 846, the remaining refugees old enough to serve in the military were tasked with claiming wall Maria. Of the 250 thousand sent, nearly 20% of the surviving  population, not even 200 made it back. That included Armin's uncle as well. While it did nothing to drive the titans back, their sacrifice did at least lessen the effects of the famine inside the interior. And during that year, [Y/n] helped Mikasa watch over Armin and Eren especially now that they no longer had a guardian. However, she did keep up with her training having gotten faster and stronger than she was before she arrived. Not much to arouse suspicion but enough to help her survive longer in case one of them [Eren] got into a fight with someone else.

 

       Now, they stood in rows with other cadets; [Y/n] still being older than a few of them but looked young for her age from how much she trained and exercised. "Straighten those spines piss ants!" called out the head instructor of the cadets as he made his way to the front to see them all, "The 104th cadet boot camp starts now! Allow me to introduce myself, I'm commandant Keith Shadis and you will grow to hate me!" It took a lot for [Y/n] not to smirk, knowing how serious this was. 'Has it really been a few years since I've been here? Did my classmates forget about me?' she thought as she stared straight ahead, keeping her eyes straight. However she had to focus back in on what was going on, would've been bad if she missed something important. "Training is going to be a white knuckle ride through hell, if I've done my job right you'll be waking up in cold sweat from memories of this place every night for the rest of your miserable lives!" Well he certainly didn't hold back that was for sure. "Right now, you're nothing; live stock, but over the next 3 soul crushing years you'll learn to take down your own Goliath!" [Y/n]'s thoughts went back to Koro-sensei, wondering if with the training she was going to go through would it have been enough to kill him with her classmates. "Remember this moment when you come face to face with it. Cause here's where you ask yourself: Am I a fighter or am I feed? Am I going to be crushed by boulder shaped incisors or am I going to be the one to bite?" Her lips twitched, almost going into a small smile before she stopped herself. She was trained to be an assassin, she couldn't let herself die so easily.  When she felt bloodlust, she glanced in the corner of her eye to Eren. When she first felt it, she thought she'd be overwhelmed by the hatred he had for those things. Even more so when over the years it grew stronger. It would've been bad if he had known she had been training, he would've demanded she'd teach him probably.

 

       Her mind snapped back to attention, watching and waiting for the man to get to her row. He'd started while her mind was elsewhere. She noticed that while he intimidated those he had introduce themselves, there were still some he chose to pass by. Some had the look in their eyes that they have seen worse than him. While she hasn't seen worse, she hadn't seen better either. "Hey cue ball, you're up next."  He approached a male two rows in front of her, "Oh me, sir!" [Y/n] wouldn't have paid attention if it had been like the others but this one she couldn't help. He did the salute backwards, it took a lot for her not to crack a smirk as tempting as it is. "Connie Springer from Ragako village sir!" when he was actually lifted by his head, it took so much for her not to smile. She did laugh on the inside, even Karma would've laughed at this too. Even more so when the attention went to a girl on the upper right eating a potato. A freaking potato!

 

       "You are officially on my shit list! Just who the hell are you" Shadis shouted when he approached the brunette, [Y/n] swallowed a gulp of air to keep from cracking. "Sasha Blouse from Dauper village at your service sir! Reporting for duty sir!" Just watching the exchange took a lot for [Y/n] not to shake or laugh, even more so when Sasha said "Are you asking me why people eat potatoes? I'm surprised you don't know sir." But the same thought went through everyone else's heads. Potato girl is gonna die.

 

       Instead, Shadis made her run until the sun set as her punishment and had taken meal privileges for the next five days. During dinner, the others had surrounded Eren after they found out he was from Shiganshina since that meant he saw the titan. [Y/n] stayed quiet as she ate, dipping her bread in her soup to help it taste better. She couldn't help it, she didn't want to eat stale bread. She became lost in her thoughts as she went through the day in her head, taking note of where she could train if she wanted to and how tall the trees were. They were much bigger than the ones back at home. Taller too. Good for training and practicing camouflage now that she thought about it.

 

       "Where are you from?" a voice asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Sorry what?" She turned and saw that the one who had asked was Connie, now Eren, Armin and Mikasa were looking at her too. "Now that I think about it we never did ask you where you were from since we met did we?" Armin recalled and turned slightly so he could give her some of his attention as he ate. "Just around..." [Y/n]'s eyes glanced away as she answered vaguely. "Come on, you know where the rest of us are from." Eren tried to push as she took another bite of her soup dipped bread. "I told you, around. Does it really matter?" she didn't want to remember at the moment where she came from, she was homesick as it was. Noticing the look on her face, Marco reached over and gently touched her shoulder surprising her. "We'll stop pushing, guess the place you came from had bad memories." he gave her a kind smile. "Well no... Not all memories are bad just homesick, that's all. So I try not to think about it." the look in her eyes was rather sad but quickly gone as it came as she gave a grin. "What matters is that I met those three," she gestured to the trio she was with over the years, "Meeting them helped make new memories even if the years were hard." Some were surprised that she had a sudden change of attitude before the bell rang.

 

       When hearing it she had gone outside, choosing to ignore when her name was being called. Instead she went to the trees and began to climb, wanting to see just how high she could get. She knew of the gear they would give them, they explained that earlier, but she wanted to prepare herself just in case she ran out of gas. When she was high enough and got to a limb, she began jumping from one to another, being careful not to rustle leaves. Since it has been a while since she got to use trees, she was really rusty at not making leaves fall.

 

       'Soon... I'll make it home soon.' She thought as she stared up at the starry sky above her, 'So hurry up Koro-sensei... Find a way to get me back home' the moon was a crescent moon, reminded her of the moon back in her home and of her teacher's smile. With a small sigh, she jumped back down, being careful not to make noise or fall too much cause of the distance. When she got down she went to her cabin where the others were asleep. All but Annie who had turned on to her side to avoid giving away that she was awake.

 

       The next day was the aptitude test for the gear. [Y/n] watched from her line as Mikasa had a perfect balance on hers which was rather impressive. Eren however was upside down, of course it might've had to do with his belt. 'Oh geez....' she thought as she waited, 'I can skate but I can barely ride a bike...' she thought rather nervously. "Think of this when going through the trees," Kurasuma's voice echoed in her mind, "When you're skating, biking or whatever, you have to balance yourself by distributing your weight evenly.  And if you start to fall, use your momentum to right yourself again." When her name was called for her turn, she didn't get it perfectly in the beginning like Mikasa. She had been struggling to keep her balance to avoid falling over like Eren did. When she had begun to, she used her momentum to flip right side up again by swinging herself back and forth, not allowing to give them time to try putting her down, when she was back up she was trying to distribute her balance to keep from falling again. It took her longer though till finally all she was doing was light swaying when they had let her down.

 

       To quickly avoid being asked questions by the other cadets who stared at her in surprise, she walked over to the trio and asked"How'd you guys do?" Mikasa was staring at Eren who was in shock that he didn't pass and now he had the threat of possibly going to the field to pick crops if he didn't do well when they re-tested him the next day. And after all those things he said during the dinner the night before.... "We'll help Eren later today so he can prepare." Mikasa told her, nodding in agreement since she wouldn't really give her a choice in the matter. After they had gotten permission, they waited till the others had left before strapping Eren in. "Remember the basics and don't use any fancy maneuvers. Focus on your balance then distribute your weight evenly between the belt and your legs." Mikasa instructed him and Armin added, "Loosen up your stance a little bit. If I can do it I know you can." The smile he had on his face showed how much confidence he had in his friend. [Y/n] said, "If you fall forward, use your momentum to flip back up." adding on to help the teen seeing as that did work for her during the test. "Loose stance but good balance... Momentum to fix self... Alright let's give it a shot already." with a short nod, Armin began turning the crank to lift Eren who kept trying to focus on what they had told him. Not even 2 feet in the air and he had already fallen and hit his head on the ground. It surprised her how many times he kept trying despite how many times he had fallen and hurt himself. Mikasa tried to get to him, to make him stop, but [Y/n] grabbed her hand and held her back. "Let him do this. He'll stop on his own. Have faith." they turned back to look at him but... the fall knocked him out this time. "Second thought let's get him down."

 

       During dinner, stares were mostly aimed at the table. Some snickering making a comment about what Eren said the night before being a lie. Those who were heard got a glare from Mikasa before they went back to their own conversations, just much quieter. Eren had been bothered enough by it as it was. "How can I fight if I can't even stand up..." he mumbled getting a concerned look from Armin and [Y/n]. "Maybe it's time to let that dream die." Mikasa told him, ignoring the shocked look she got from the other female at the table. "I think you should give up this attempt to be a soldier." she clarified, staring at the table in front of her and not at Eren. "There's a lot more to fighting and combat than just throwing your life away in vain."

 

       "What are you saying? After everything we saw that day? After what happened to my mom?! You're crazy if you think I'm just going to walk away." He hissed, not wanting to accept that. "I get it. But it doesn't matter how determined you are. Whether or not you're fit enough to be a soldier isn't up to you." she turned her gaze from the table to his eyes, wanting to get her point across. "Sad to say but your sister is right. About the combat and fighting. And who's to say the only opponent you'll face is a titan?" [Y/n] said cutting into the conversation. "Titans aren't the only ones you might fight against. Humans can be just as dangerous as well if you're not careful." she didn't elaborate more on that. When the bell rang, she went to go train by herself again. While she trained in the trees again, she heard noises. When she looked down, she was surprised to see Eren, Armin, Bertholt and Reiner.

 

       She was going to call out to them but thought it wouldn't have been a good idea. She wouldn't be able to say exactly why she was outside in the first place. Instead, she chose to follow them through the trees, being careful to avoid being seen by them. 'Just where are they going?' she thought, being a little too far up to hear their conversation. After following for a while, she saw they were at a hill. 'Guess they came to practice... Good luck Eren. You'll really need it.' a small smile formed on her face as she began heading back. Didn't want to be out too late or get caught tonight.

 

       By morning, they were all back at the 3dm gear area to watch Eren. While he tried to look calm, it was easy to tell from his eyes that he was nervous. Making her way to the front, [Y/n] stood there next to Mikasa and Armin to give him support. While Mikasa didn't want Eren to die, she also didn't want him to fail either. 'If Eren fails and goes to the field... I am too...' She resolved to herself, jumping slightly when she felt a warm hand grasp her own. Looking at the owner of the hand, she was surprised to see that [Y/n] was holding it. "He'll pass. I told you yesterday, have faith. You're not just his sister but also his friend, he needs you to believe in him too." she reminded as her attention went back to Eren as did her friend's steel grey eyes.

 

       At first, he seemed to be able to balance himself well enough for a moment before he fell backwards. Thankfully this time he didn't hit his head and get knocked out. When they had placed him back down, they exchanged the belt he had been wearing before having him get back up again in the air. This time he was able to hold himself up perfectly, bouncing a little bit yes but not to where he'd fall and lose his balance all over again. "Your equipment was defective." Shadis began to explain to the shock of others, "If given a piece of functional gear you might not be worthless after all." He held the belt to show what he had meant by defective. "Quarter master didn't notice this broken clasp." A relieved expression formed on [Y/n]'s face as did on Mikasa's and Armin's as well. "Gonna have to visit the flight depot and crack a couple of skulls." Eren let out an excited cheer when he realized he made the cut, he wouldn't get sent to the field. "Nice job Jaeger."

 

       Back with the assassination class, it's been 5 weeks since [Y/n]'s disappearance. And during those five days, the students have not only tried to keep up with their studies they also tried to find ways to help bring their friend and classmate back home. They had to lie to her family and say she'd be spending the night with them for a while for a class project and weren't sure when they'd be done. Her vanishing affected each of them differently, including Koro-sensei who would accidentally call on her for a question then remember she wasn't there. While she was serious about training, and helping to kill Koro-sensei, she was still a unique person to each of them. For some she'd help in pulling pranks, talk about sweets to, discuss strategies.... She was missed though they knew she wasn't dead. Or at least they really, really hoped not. Hopefully soon they'll find a way to get her back home.

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

Year 850. It's been another 2 years since [Y/n] was there. But in her dimension it's only been another 2 weeks. She was home sick but she didn't let that distract her from the training going on and making her way up.

        Currently, training was happening in the forest as it rained. "Pick up the pace you lead heeled laggers!" A group was currently running through the forest in the weather carrying bags. While [Y/n] could run faster than some of them, she noticed a few others still behind, more specifically Armin. After waiting for Shadis to speed up, [Y/n] slowed down so she could run next to Armin. They were quickly joined by Reiner who took the pack off of Armin's back. "Just take a breather for a moment. You'll catch up on your own pace." [Y/n] said and tugged her pack closer to her when Reiner tried to grab for that one too. "We're not being graded on this you know."  he said, looking at both of them. "Won't they give you demerits for helping?" Armin panted out, scanning the two with his blue eyes. "I'm slowing down to run with you, I'm not the one carrying your bag." the [h/c] pointed out. "And they won't give any so long as they don't find out, just make the cut and reap alright?" Unbeknownst to the three, Shadis was observing them as he rode on his horse.

_Reiner Braun, the mind and constitution of a grass fed ox. Respected by his comrades._

        The blonde ran ahead with Armin's things leaving the two behind. "Go..." Armin managed to get out to [Y/n], "I'll catch up on my own. Don't wait for me or they'll notice you too." Though reluctant, she ran ahead like he told her and made her way to the middle. Had it not been raining she probably would have been faster. 'I'm no ones burden.' Armin thought determined as he pushed himself to run faster, grabbing his things on his way past Reiner and making his way to the middle but still near the back.

_Armin Arlert, built like a daffodil but academically brilliant._

  
        Next in the forest when it was no longer raining, the cadets were training on the odm gear on finding 'titans' and killing them. On one titan that had cut first was Annie, the second Reiner and the third was Jean who had looked frustrated.

_Annie Leonheart, gifted with a sword but does not exactly play well with others._

The blonde haired female already left making her way to the next titan for her to 'kill'. She didn't wait for the others to catch up to her.

_Bertholt Hoover, heaps of talent but too mild mannered._

_Jean Kirstein, Head of the class on odm also insufferable smartass with a hair trigger temper._

  
        While irritated with his cut, Jean also flew through the trees to get to another titan, his eyes brightening with excitement when he found one. "Way to lead the charge!" Called Connie who had followed him, surprising him as he made his way to the titan to cut first. Instead it had gone to Sasha who was laughing, seemed like she was having fun.

_Sasha Braus, unusually fine instincts barely shares it with her teammates._

_Connie Springer, agile on the switch backs; few sandwiches shy of a picnic._

        On the next two titans were Eren, Mikasa and [Y/n]. While Eren and Mikasa were using the gear to get to the titans, [Y/n] was running on the limbs of the trees and jumping to each one before using the gear to pull herself to the titans to cut the napes like they had been instructed to do. Mikasa had cut deeper than both of them but Eren seemed to be more frustrated that he hadn't cut deeper for his standards.

_Mikasa Ackerman; model cadet, excels at everything.  In fact it's no overstatement to call the girl a genius._

_Eren Jaeger; lack luster in the classroom, marginally better in the field. But driven by a sense of purpose that's almost terrifying._

_[Y/n] [L/n]; moderate in the classroom but adjusts to her environment in the field. Especially does well in hand to hand combat and with a weapon. But the girl is still a mystery even to her teammates._  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
        In the sparring area, [Y/n] stood off by herself while the others trained together. While it appeared she was lost in thought, she was watching the others carefully like Nagisa did with their classmates and their teacher. She knew she could probably take some of them there were those she didn't particularly want to fight against. Them being Annie, who had thrown both Eren and Reiner for making her angry and Mikasa. And probably Eren because Mikasa would definitely kill her if she did. Speaking of Eren...

        "You should really learn to pick your fights carefully." [Y/n] said as she helped them both up, having an amused smile on her face. "Like you could do better." Reiner scoffed in a joking manner, "Against you two, probably but against Annie? I'd rather be eaten." She shook her head mockingly. "Alright then Eren, show her." he pushed the shorter one towards her, giving her the knife. "Wouldn't be fair if you didn't have a weapon."

  
        Shaking her head she just walked towards Eren who looked confused seeing a smile on her face. "Shouldn't you take an offe-" he jolted back when the wooden knife was suddenly in his face and felt a little blood lust come from her, getting pulled down when she grabbed the back of his collar since he lost his balance and forced him to the ground with it against his neck from behind and his eyes covered. "Next time don't wait for me to approach you." she said in his ear then helped him up. He looked a little spooked. "Wanna try against me?" she asked Reiner, who started stepping back. "Yeah Reiner, show her." Eren shot, after clearing his throat and trying to get over what just happened .

        Instead of waiting for his response, she ran at him with the knife and ducked when he tried to knock her away. She managed to block his leg then used it as leverage to wrap her legs around his neck, not noticing the blush on his face since his mind had gone to the gutter, and pulled him to the ground with their combined body weight. After letting go she got back up again and brushed the dirt off her pants.

        "Where... Did you learn that...?" Eren asked, looking curious. "I had a good teacher. The technique I used on you I learned from a friend." She smiled mysteriously, "They're not here though..." she sighed and began to walk away. "I suggest you keep practicing though." a shiver ran down her spine when she realized Mikasa was glaring at her from where she was. 'Well fuck...'

        During dinner, [Y/n] sat on the far side of the table away from Mikasa. She didn't look her in the eye since she could still feel her glaring at her soul. "Five years ago." Eren began as he set down his drink, cutting into the conversation between Jean and Marco, "this place was a part of the interior." A hand reached over and squeezed his hand, though the glaring lessened it was still terrifying. "You got a point to make friend? I'm right here." Jean looked him with an annoyed glare, "Poor Jean, so misguided and besides I don't think your head would fit in the interior anyway."

        Some began to snicker, finding this funny as the two would argue every now and then. This became normal over the years they've trained together. By now this was just another form of entertainment. Well so long as Shadis didn't catch them anyway. "Very funny."  
"Seems a little backwards to me. Fine tuning your titan killing skills so the brass will station you somewhere you'll never see one." "You'd rather I was good at getting killed?" Jean pointed out, human instincts being a part of that answer. Humans did prefer the idea of surviving rather than dying. "Thank you but I'll pass. Better to play the system than get gnawed on."

        'Well that escalated quickly.' [Y/n] thought as the two began to fight again until Mikasa stepped in and separated them. "Nooo Mikasa let the couple fight, it's healthy for a relationship..." she muttered to herself with a small whine. Though Armin did look at her like she was a little crazy. "You think you can judge me?!" Jean forced Eren back by his collar against the wall, jealousy being clear in his eyes. "You rip my shirt, you're dead!" "I don't give a damn about your shirt! You piss me off!"

        [Y/n] tried to contain her laughter then glanced to the door when she noticed a faint trace of blood lust coming. "Oh shit that was quick...." Armin and Mikasa tried to get Eren to sit down, they found it odd that she could tell when Shadis was coming but they learned to go with it over the years. They were surprised when Eren used the same attack Annie did with him during the sparring. "Little something I picked up this afternoon while you were busy with your thumb up your ass. Do you honestly believe the military is going to take you to the good life? You're not a soldier, you're a joke." Marco had to force Jean to sit after helping him up off the ground before the door had opened.

        "Would someone care to explain the ruckus I heard just now? I do hope everything is alright." the tone of voice he had was telling a different story. "Sasha passed some gas commandant." Mikasa said after raising her hand. Causing the poor girl to gasp in betrayal, "And a burp as well sir." [Y/n] added making the girl shake in fear as other cadets tried to hold in their laughter, most of them shaking. "Why am I not surprised?" he shook his head covering his nose, "For the love of God learn some self control." he scoffed as he left the dining hall.

        Of the original recruits, 219 cadets graduated. Some with honors. Instead of the usual top 10, there were top 11. [Y/n] was one of the top 11 to make it in. She already had a regiment in mind that she wanted to join. The scouts. 'If I die in this world, at least it'll be down fighting.' she thought as they continued on in their speech and announcing the rankings.

        "Which regiment are you joining?" Jean asked [Y/n] as he and Marco sat across from her this time. "Scouts. Aside from the cool cloaks that they wear, they get to go outside the wall. Yes there's a high risk of death out there but it's better than being inside a cage your whole life." she explained. "You're as crazy as Eren..." horse face muttered as he took another swig. The said boy was giving a speech, having been pushed out of anger from what another cadet had said. Rather moving actually then when it was over he had ran out.

        [Y/n] stood and took her time getting outside and leaning against the wall. "Quite the speech you made there." she complimented. "Actually, most of that stuff was Armin actually. All that stuff he said in Shiganshina." he admitted as his friend sat beside him. "I'm joining the scout regimen too." Armin said to the shock of Eren. "Now you're just being stupid, you're not a fighter. Your life is with books!"

        "I'm through with letting other people fight for me." "Guess it's the scouts for me too then." Mikasa cut in, ignoring the protest from Eren. "Understand this Eren; where you go, I go. I made a promise to your mom before she died. I'm not letting you die, I've got your back whether you like it or not." 

        "While I haven't made a promise, I got your back too. And joining scouts. I rather like the idea of dying fighting getting back what's rightfully ours. Life outside the walls." she looked rather nostalgic. "Getting out to see the ocean... Lava... Other animals not just in this forest..." Armin looked confused, "What's... lava....?" that's when she realized she just fucked up. "Er... Fire that's like water! At least that's what I was told it was." she said trying to cover up her mistake. "By who? Who told you that?!" he looked excited, trying to get her to tell him. "Ooooh look at the time, gotta go!" she ran off, avoiding the blonde's reach to get to her dorm. "Gotta sleep sleep sleep sleep sleep!"

        When she got back to the cabin, she jumped into her bed. "Now that I think about it... I haven't looked at my stuff in these years..." she reached for her bag and went through it, turning on her phone that she had in her old school uniform pocket. Ever since she came to this dimension, it hadn't occurred to her to turn it on until now. Not until she remembered what it was like to live freely outside the walls. Leaning against the wall of the bunk bed, she went through the photos she had with her classmates and her teachers. Tears pricked her eyes as she realized how much she missed them.... She missed her home.....

  
At home

  
        "We finally did it! After a lot of testing we managed to make it happen! We made a device to get to that dimension your classmate was sent to and back!" The scientist said excitedly to the students and teachers. "That's great but... How do we know she's even alive...?" Irina Jelavic asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We managed to pinpoint her location after we took a bit of her DNA from her desk. But we can't send all of you there immediately." the scientist explained as Karasuma thought it over in his head. "He has a point... Next week is no school and tomorrow is the weekend... We'll have to do it then." he said not giving Koro-sensei room to protest. "But she could be hurt by then! Or worse!" the yellow tentacle being panicked as he thought of it, changing colors rapidly showing how he was feeling. "She's a tough girl... I'm sure she's fine Koro-sensei." Karma said as he took the opportunity to attempt to shoot him though it missed him. "And besides, we can't keep lying to her family for much longer. She'll have to come back with us tomorrow." as much as he didn't want to, Koro-sensei reluctantly agreed. "Be prepared tomorrow my students! Especially with first aid if necessary!" [Y/n] could finally return home.

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time will pass differently in other dimensions or universes, like one day could be equal to a month for example. Because the universe for Assassination Classroom and Attack on Titan are different, this would also apply to them.

        It was now morning, the cadets were all in the town as they were starting to go to their posts. Each had been split up into different groups, and one of those groups was watching the scout regimen go past on their way out of the walls again. "So... Who's who?" [Y/n] asked, surprising the few around her that heard her question. "How do you not know?!" Eren hissed in surprise, trying not to draw attention to them. Grabbing her upper arm, he pulled her to the front and showed her those on their horses going past them. First was the blonde with very bushy eyebrows. "That's commander Erwin of the Scouts regimen." Following him behind a few others looked like an angry elf, "Captain Levi, humanities strongest." each one [Y/n] watched with curious eyes as she tuned out the rest of what they were saying.  
  
        "Can you feel the energy of the crowd [Y/n]?" Eren asked, snapping her out of her thoughts again. "It's different... Pretty excited." She commented with a calm smile, enjoying this sense of peace. "Well we have been going 5 years without incident. Seems like a good omen." cheered Hanna, who was next to her, and Franz added, "You should check out all of the cannon upgrades. The sight alone should be enough to scare them off."  
  
        "Calm down there love birds, no need to get so excited." [Y/n] teased as their cheeks turned red. "You're in denial cause you're a couple?" Eren looked a little irritated from their comments. "This isn't what it looks like okay!" "Knock it off you two it's embarrassing! And besides you're one to talk" Eren, Armin and [Y/n] froze in confusion for a moment. "You can't tease us for being a couple while you're one ya know!"  
  
        [Y/n] paused and thought before looking at Armin and Eren, "After all these years of training with you and being around you two I never knew you two were in a relationship." Now Armin and Eren looked embarrassed. "What made you think that?! We're just friends [Y/n]!" making her laugh at their response though she knew that wasn't true. Be cute if it was though... Like Marco and Jean!  
  
        "Hey, hey lookie here!" a blonde haired older man walked over to them, cutting into their conversation. "Mr. Jannes..." Eren recognized as both he and Armin walked over, engaging in a conversation of theirs. "Hey [Y/n], you never did answer that question." she was reminded and looked at the other two with her. "Are you and Eren a couple or are you with Armin?" They asked her, watching as she furiously shook her head with red cheeks. "We're just friends!" She denied then glanced back at the two still talking to them before turning her attention to the other two, "Besides, I don't know them that well. I met them after the wall had fallen." getting a small pout from the two. "Look, I'm going to go ahead and get to my post. Now that the crowd's dispersing it shouldn't be long for me anyway." She waved as she ran without letting them catch up to her. And instead of using her gear, she used the roof tops to avoid people. "She's still fast..." Hanna sighed but with a smile on her face, shifting to place her weight on one foot and resting her hand on her hip. "But she does have a point, we should get to our post too."  
  
        Later at the wall, [Y/n] was helping clean the cannons with Eren and the others. It was there that they found out that Connie planned to join the scouts. "What made you change your mind to join the MPs?" [Y/n] asked curiously as Eren added, "I thought that was your whole thing..." Connie continued to focus on the cannon rather than turn to face either of them, "Don't worry about it; a guy's allowed to change his mind okay?" Mina laughed softly as she approached from behind, "I think your speech yesterday lit a fire under him." she explained; then again Connie wasn't the only one inspired by Eren's speech. It inspired a lot of them to consider or determined to join the Scouts. As he tried to deny it out of embarrassment, [Y/n] laughed to herself as she listened to the exchange. "Can you guys keep a secret?"

        'Uh oh.' [Y/n] thought to herself as she stood up from her position and looked to the one who had asked. Sasha was carrying something in her pocket. And knowing her it had something to do with food. 'Please don't be anything bad enough for Shadis to torture us...' She thought as Sasha opened her jacket to reveal what it was. "I totally helped myself to the officer's pantry." it was meat. Potato girl had stolen meat! 'Forget torture, he'll murder us!' the [h/c] girl's expression matched the fearful ones on the rest of the cadets. "Sasha they can throw your butt into the clink for that!" Eren protested with the others. "I'd rather face a titan than whatever Shadis would do to us if he found out what you did." [Y/n] paled causing the others to shudder at the thought of their instructor. Whatever they think he'd do to them, he'd make sure to do much worse.

        "It'll be fine~" Sasha cooed as she drooled at the thought of eating the meat that she currently held.  "I'm willing to share;" a thing she normally doesn't do, "Can you imagine the sandwiches?" she shivered at the desire to consume it, salivating as more thoughts of food with meat continued to fill her head but the sounds she made had one think of not so innocent thoughts and the expressions she made did not help either. "Put it back!" one said, "Do you have any idea how rare meat's been since the titans took Wall Maria?" and now that [Y/n] thought about it, it's been so long since she's had a nice juicy burger. Let alone something sweet like chocolate cake! Oh god she's missed that so much... "Just look at it this way," Sasha walked to a box to hide what she had stolen, "Pretty soon we'll take back all the room we need for livestock." That thought was all it took to change a lot of the cadets minds. "You know if we're seen slacking off, we're in for it." [Y/n] reminded as the group began splitting up, each of them going to keep cleaning as instructed.

        Hard to believe it's been five years in this world that had gone by. Then again back in her home, it's been 5 weeks at this point. And so far there's been no incident that has occurred. Maybe humanity does have a shot here, despite their current technology. At least, that was what [y/n] thought until there was a bright flash behind that wall facing the cannons. And after that flash was wasn't seen during those five years since Wall Maria fell. The Colossal titan. And to make his presence known, he kicked a hole in the wall and gave off enough steam to blast everyone on that wall in front of him off. To keep from falling too far, especially from their deaths, many of the cadets used their gear to save themselves. All but one at least, Samuel had been knocked unconscious from the blast. Because [Y/n] was farther up near Eren and not in range to get to him,  she wouldn't have been able to run fast enough along the wall even with the training. Thankfully Sasha had acted quick enough by using her own gear to stop him from falling.

        "That was way too close..." [Y/n] said loud enough for Eren to hear her and nod grimly in agreement. But that moment was broken when Connie's screaming snapped them out of it. They finally noticed it, the hole in the wall. "They're going to get in!" And there was no time for anyone to cover it and prevent  them from doing so.

* * *

 

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

        For the first time in a long time, [Y/n] recalled what happened on the day she arrived in this world. Specifically, how much fear she felt when she saw those things; the titans. And as her memory serves correctly, it started exactly the same as this. The colossal titan kicked a hole into the wall that day too, where titans had entered and began slaughtering humanity rather quickly. Now, as she was on the wall by her gear she could see history repeating itself except she was much closer to the danger now than she was then. Fear had filled her being that she was paralyzed with it.   
  
        "[Y/n] snap out of it!" Eren shouted at her, watching her turn her head slowly to face him; unlike hers, his was filled with anger, determination and hatred towards the things that took his mother away from him many years ago. "This is it! Take out the colossal titan! This is our chance!" He shouted as the others looked at him, snapping out of their fearful daze; Eren ran along the wall intending to take down the 60 meter titan. "Don't let it slip away!" [Y/n] pushed herself to run as well following him, unsheathing her blades as well. The blood lust he gave off was so strong, it nearly scared her as much as the titan did. But the reminder that she needed to survive to get back to her home helped her focus. But reality was still there of their current situation. 'We're going to need a miracle if I want to get home in one piece and alive.'   
  
        The titan swung its large arm along the top of the wall, two soldiers having to jump off to avoid it and hook their gear onto its shoulders so they would be able to swing down to cut deeply into its neck from behind. While in the air, both noted that it had knocked the cannons out on purpose as if it planned on it since the beginning,. "Eren, now!" both pulled themselves in to strike, instead of their desired results they were pushed back by the steam it gave off making an effective cover for it as well. 'It has intelligence!' when it cleared, it was gone as if it was never there. "Damn it." [Y/n] hissed as they went back to the wall. "It vanished... Exactly like five years ago..." Eren grunted as he surveyed the area taking note of the breech. There really isn't enough time to cover it nor is there technology available to actually do the task. When the two made it back to the top again and met with their teammates, there was not much time to discuss what happened. They were given orders to go to Headquarters as the protocol for such event came into effect.   
  
        Cadets were each assigned to different areas but right now they were currently setting up their gear. While Eren, Mikasa and Armin were together; [Y/n] was physically ready but trying to mentally prepare herself for what may happen. Including the fact that she might die in this universe and would not likely see her home again. But, she thought, if she does die she hopes that it gives some of the inhabitants a fighting chance at least. As she closed her eyes to gather her thoughts, her mind going to her classmates in Class E. She remembers all of their attempts to assassinate their teacher,  all the crazy situations that they got in, the training they had from Karasuma and Vitch sensei. Determined to survive she focused her thoughts and went outside to find out where she would be assigned in the four squadrons.   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
        "Eren. If things start to take a turn for the worst I want you to come find me, alright?" Mikasa told Eren when they had gone outside, a [s/c] female listened as she quietly walked over to wish them luck. She was assigned to message relay since she was able to move fast enough to do so compared to others. "We're in completely different squads." He frowned, not liking where this was going. "Look, this is going to get ugly and when it does that means the plan goes out the window. Come and find me so I can protect you." [Y/n] didn't seem to like the sound of this either, "I know it's not my place but if you're in different squads he won't be able to find you in the first place without being in the danger you want to keep him from." "If you know it's not your place then butt out." Mikasa snapped at her, freezing when she saw the look in those [e/c] eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Eren shot back to her, surprising the two females until the three were interrupted by another officer. "Ackerman, you're with me. You've been assigned to the rear guard on special orders. Let's get moving." The black haired female froze in panic, now it was confirmed that she would be far from Eren to protect him. "B-but sir, I'm just a cadet! I'll slow everyone down!" she protested, "Don't you dare use that damn excuse at this time." [Y/n] muttered knowing she could hear her. "You're not being asked for a self evaluation here. We need every elite soldier we can get." he stared her down as she tried find another reason. "What about [L/n]?" She tried to volunteer her instead, as much as she liked the girl she didn't want to be separated from Eren. "Excuse me?! As much as I would love to switch places." [Y/n] laced her words with heavy sarcasm, "I'm assigned to message relay. Out of our class I haven't been outran yet especially when out of gas." she was not going to forgive or forget what she tried to do. When she tried to come up with another excuse, Eren had enough and headbutted her.   
  
        "You've been given a direct order, pull yourself together now." he was fed up with her overprotectiveness in this situation. While any other time he wouldn't have been as rough but now that their lives were in danger, there was no time for him to be considerate. "This is bigger than us and you know it. We're on the verge of extinction here, have some damn perspective." She reluctantly nodded and looked at the ground, "You're right, I'm sorry this whole situation has me out of my head. Just promise me that you won't get yourself killed." Mikasa then turned to look at [Y/n]. "I-" "Save it." [Y/n] interrupted, "I'm not accepting your apology any time soon for that. You'll have to do that another time. For now, I'll give you both a little motivation; if we survive this when this is over I'll tell you about where I came from." as much as she would've liked to have avoided it there wasn't much they could do now. "You're choosing now to use that?" Eren sighed a little and gave a small smile. "Yep. So you better survive this or you won't know." she waved before having to leave to get to her post.   
  
        Along the way there, she ran into Marco and Jean; both of them on their way to their own assigned areas. "Don't die out there." [Y/n] told them, really hoping that their fates would not be a grim one. "I can say the same to you pipsqueak." Jean smirked and patted her head, ruffling their hair despite their protest. "But really [Y/n] be careful," Marco looked at them with worry; "We don't want anything to happen to you, you've been a good friend to us over the years." instead of meeting her eyes they instead met the ground. "Then I guess I'll give this motivator to you and the rest of our class." she sighed earning confused looks, "You can pass it on to the rest of our class if you can; if we survive this and it's all over I'll tell you guys about my home." Jean looked rather annoyed at the news, "Instead of telling us during training, you chose now to do this?" "Never felt the need to motivate you with this kind of information until now aside from remaining as the 'mystery' girl of our class." She shrugged, "Anyways, pass it on okay!" she ran off to get to her post and with her tanks full and her abilities she hoped she'd be able to fight to survive this titan attack.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**Extra before going to HQ:** After being given orders; Sasha quickly looked around for the box she had placed the meat in. And she had enlisted the help of [Y/n] and Connie despite them protesting. Finding it was not a priority given what was going on right now but for her, food was always a priority no matter the situation. Finally, the two had enough searching and dragged her down so they could get to headquarters but along the way something caught [Y/n]'s eye. "Um Sasha?" she found the box and the meat. But the box was broken and as for the meat? It was trampled on and run over by many things. It was no longer edible. The sight was enough to make Sasha scream for the loss of her precious meat that she had stolen.   
Else where, a certain person felt a shiver go down their spine as if they did something awful to something precious. And now that they remembered what they knew being hidden on that structure and who it mostly affected, made their sins crawl on their back.


	9. Chapter 9

       To say the least, being on the message relay was exactly as it sounded. Relaying messages was rather simple but if it meant going out there to other squadrons, [Y/n] was one of those who were sent out to deliver those messages and they were rather quick about it too. Being able to notice blood lust coming from those tall things was very helpful for her too when it came to evading, there have been a few close calls with abnormal titans but those who were with her weren't as lucky. Some either lost their limb, half their body or their life. No matter how much training she's had with Class E to be an assassin, actually being there where there is death is a terrifying feeling with it just being a few inches away or less. Of course while they were out delivering messages, the building where the soldiers were supposed to refill their tanks was slowly being surrounded by titans. Gritting their teeth, [Y/n] ran along the roof tops looking for another group to join to inform them of what they have seen. If any of them had gone there without knowing that they would have ended up dead if the number grew. On one of the roof tops, [Y/n] spotted other soldiers who survived the attack and made her way over. She found Connie and a frozen Armin in the group. At least until he had began to scream and cry, whatever horrible thing he had witnessed finally sunk in and he was now reacting. When she got onto the roof she looked around, frowning when she did not see Eren among the group. It was well known among the cadets that he was very determined to kill every last titan, but she really hoped he did not get himself killed in the process.   
  
        "Let it go Connie." Ymir said looking over the roof top of where they were for any more titans, nodding slightly to [Y/n] when they acknowledged their presence. "He's it. The rest of them are dead." [Y/n] froze, tuning out when Connie began yelling at Ymir for saying such a thing. [Y/n] did not want to accept it but given Armin's reaction and not seeing the rest of his squad, it made sense. And she did not know how Mikasa would handle that news when she finds out, but all she knew was that it would not be good at all. "Both of you stop it right now!" Krista ran in between the two to keep Connie from running at the woman behind her and [Y/n] moved behind Connie, whether to stop him from attacking her or to join in shutting her mouth, she did not know. With Armin's head low, [Y/n] reached a hand down to help him stand up, he only shook his head and stood on his own. "[Y/n], why are you here? Aren't you in the message relay group?" Connie asked, getting her attention once again, "I delivered messages while I could but there's a problem getting back. The building is slowly being surrounded by titans and going in solo is suicide if any of them have gotten inside the building. I'd rather tell other groups while I can about the problem in case any get the idea of going back there to refuel." she stated, raising her voice slightly for others on that roof to hear her. While that did cause some panic, it was better that they knew rather than find out the hard way. "I'm going to look for others who survived, I don't want to see anymore death." While Armin left to join the rear guard, [Y/n] headed the opposite way. "Make sure to tell others in case you see them!" she called out as she went her own way.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
        With time seeming like forever, although with what was going on, time did not seem to matter. Large thud like sounds, as if running, came from the right of [Y/n].  It was from an abnormal titan, and from the look of the squad following it would not be able to make it in time as it was headed for a large crowd trying to get inside the next wall. "Tch. Damn it..." She muttered, using her gear to make a sharp turn and see if she could get there to help them. Mikasa however beat her to it, cutting its nape and watching it fall down to the ground just a few feet away from the crowd. Getting closer, [Y/n] saw the cause of the huge crowd; some merchant believes his merchandise was more important than the lives of others. "Well this is gonna hurt..." she sighed making her way over and using the speed she was at to knee his body guards in the face before Mikasa had to deal with them on her own. "Sorry about that, I mistook them for smaller titans." she shrugged, ignoring the surprised looks on their audiences faces. "Oh good, another soldier. Talk that crazy woman down and help me push this cart in then I'll forget what you did to my men!" he demanded. Oh the expression on Mikasa's face was quite scary, [Y/n] simply inched aside. "Nah man, whatever you did to make her angry, I am not getting in her way." The blade Mikasa held to the merchant's throat did not change her mind either. "P-pull the damn wagon out!" He cried out, the look on his face just screamed that he pissed himself. Whether it would be facing a titan or being under punishment by Shadis, she would rather face those than Mikasa's wrath.    
  
        As the merchant began pulling out the wagon for the people to get through, [Y/n] informed the soldiers there of the situation with the titans. She however left out what she learned about Eren's fate, she was not sure if telling Mikasa now was the best time to do so. Again, [Y/n] left again to look for soldiers who were still alive while being cautious herself. She did not want to get killed so soon and with the rain, it would not be easy to run on roofs again. Without a choice, she had to use the gear to make her moves now. Soon as the bell rang, [Y/n] thought it would be better to see who made it to the vanguard. She may have been disobeying orders by not seeing if there were other messages for her to deliver but surviving was a better choice in her opinion. The decaying smell of flesh permeated the humid air as she raced through it. 'Please,' she prayed in her head, 'Let there be at least more than a handful who survived...'


	10. Chapter 10

        As [Y/n] made her way to the wall since she left Mikasa behind, her mind went back to headquarters before the mission began, before they had been given their assignments. One of the captains had been giving her bad vibes from the look in his eyes since the start of the plan, Captain Woerman was the source of those worries. From what she's heard, he's a veteran who had seen some things that would terrify others but the look in his eyes was that of a fearful man and fear can make humans do irrational things and she really hoped that he would not go that far. Like everyone else, [Y/n] wanted to run from those titans if it meant survival but she would not forgive herself if she left knowing that her friends stayed and had been killed fighting. "[Y/n]!" a voice called out to her noticing her running fast on the roof tops, "Over here!" she looked over and saw some who she recognized and some she did not.   
  
        Connie saw them near the roof the others were at and waved them over and from the looks of them all, there was likely not even a fourth of what they had started with at the beginning. "Did you hear it? The signal to withdraw?" Marco asked when they were on the roof finally. The [h/c] shook their head no "I was lost in my thoughts... But from what I can see almost all of you are out of gas, huh?" they inquired in return earning a grim smile. "Yeah... Because of the titans surrounding HQ we can't get the supply ourselves and they can't get it to us even if they wanted to." Jean looked down knowing the feeling he currently felt was fear and he sure as hell wanted to run like any other human wanted to. "Then why the hell are we waiting?" Connie cut in walking over to the small group, "We gotta go, if we start thinning their numbers then we might have a chance, sitting here on this roof is totally pointless." [Y/n] nodded in agreement though she knew she'd have no problem getting off. "He's right, if we try running the gas will run out and the titans would have no problems picking us off even more so if we stay here." Without mobility they were all going to be screwed over. "While I'm glad you're using your head Connie the other concern is if we even have the numbers for it." Jean turned his head to look at those who were with the group now. "The veterans and the vanguard have all been killed." There were some on other roof tops as well but in small groups no less than two, most likely mourning the loss of their friends and comrades slaughtered by the titans. "How exactly do a bunch of rookies pull off a suicide mission like this? Assuming half our forces survive the initial assault, then what about the supply room probably crawling with titans probably 3-4 meter ranged; I don't see much accomplishment there." It was not something anyone wanted to hear but it was a fact of reality and they all knew it. No matter what they did it was all hopeless, they would die fighting to get to the supply room or sitting on the roof tops with little to no gas. While there were some still willing to fight to survive they were still out numbered by those who had accepted their doomed fate as food for the titans.    
  
        Mikasa finally arrived to the group, managing to catch up to them from the rear guard. "Annie!" She called out getting her attention, "I know how bad things have gotten," 'Oh no,' "It's selfish, putting personal matters at the forefront, but have you seen Eren's squad?" Mikasa asked and was directed to Armin. [Y/n]'s lip trembled and bit into her bottom lip for what she felt, she felt guilt for not telling Mikasa. But she knew how she would've reacted if she found out, they all did. Now there was no avoiding it, Mikasa was going to learn of what happened to Eren. Armin's broken tear filled voice filled the air, naming every person in his squad who had died, the guilt eating him from inside more and more feeling useless for not dying like the rest of his squad. The news shook the rest of the soldiers to the core, filling them with fear and dread as if a hand reached into their chests and squeezed their hearts. "I'm so sorry Mikasa... It should have been me that died..." salty tears ran down Armin's face, falling onto the roof they were on. "Not Eren, I couldn't do a thing..." he felt self hate enter him next, "I'm worthless." Mikasa kneeled down, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Armin, calm yourself. We haven't got time for you to be emotional right now."   
  
        That was not something [Y/n] expected to hear, she looked over to see Mikasa's back to the rest of them. She expected her to break down, run off or try to die right there and then; not sound like she did right now. But the only one who saw her eyes was Armin, they were cold and emotionless; they were not sad, angry or accusing him of anything. She helped him stand and began walking to the front, "[Y/n], Marco if we eliminate or bypass the titans at HQ, we can then refuel our gear, allowing us to get back over the wall. Is that assessment correct?" the two looked at each other before going back to her, "Well sure, but there's just too many out there. Even with you on point." Marco answered her. "I can do it."   
  
        "That's crazy and you know it!" [Y/n] protested, as much as she wanted to fight back going there alone was suicide. "I'm strong, real strong. None of you come close." Mikasa ignored what she said and unsheathed her sword and raised it high in the air, "I am a warrior! Know this, I have the power to slay all of the titans who block our path, even if I have to do it alone." [Y/n] really did not like where she was going with this but felt like she had a point. In a way she was motivated to survive even if the chances of living were slim to none. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm surrounded by unskilled, cowardly worms." [Y/n] was more than likely going to chew her out for that comment later if they survived this, "You can all sit here for all I care and watch how it's done." [Y/n] shook her head at her, "I could watch but I can't. I'm not letting you go off on your own."   
  
        "Wait a second Mikasa, [Y/n]; are you both crazy?!" "You can't be serious taking them on your own!" One by one a soldier protested from what they were hearing. "Will you all shut it?!" the [h/c] female snapped, "If we sit here we die, but at least there we go down fighting. I have no plans of dying today and if I die today at least I won't let those things eat me without a fight." "And if we win, we live and the only way to do that is to fight." Mikasa took off with [Y/n] following her by jumping to the next roof and kept up. She may have been fast with it but [Y/n] was able to keep up with the black haired girl. Behind them, soldiers slowly began to follow them a little motivated by that speech even if it was depressing. The dead air returned to life with a battle cry as a declaration of their determination to fight to survive so they would live another day.    
  
        Mikasa took out titans left and right, [Y/n] taking care of a few that she had missed with the help of the gear. There was something that bothered her about how fast Mikasa was moving, she didn't stop the flow of gas she was using with each sharp turn she made and attack on each titan. "That idiot's planning on dying, not living..." [Y/n] growled under her breath as the wind pushed against her face, that was exactly what she feared would happen if Mikasa found out about Eren's death. Seeing her crash against a roof confirmed her thought and she followed. "Jean, keep leading the rest to HQ!" Connie called out to him and followed Armin and [Y/n] to get to Mikasa before a titan did.   
  
        "Mikasa you damn idiot!" [Y/n] screamed as she ran after her. "[Y/n] You can yell at her later! We need to get to her before any of the titans do!" Armin scolded her. "I'm going to do more than just yell at her, I'm going to punch her in the damn face for being so reckless in the first place! She knew how much gas she was using and used adrenaline to keep herself from accepting Eren's death!" [Y/n] was pissed as hell. Thankfully for them, they did find her in an alley staring at two titans. One stood on top of the other, not paying them any attention. Armin brought Mikasa from the ground onto a roof top where they would be safer. And true to her word, [Y/n] punched her leaving a bruise, "Mikasa if you ever do something that reckless ever again you will have more than just titans to worry about!" She began with her scolding, not giving her time to recover, "What the hell gave you that idea that it would be wise to go on a rampage like that huh?! I get it, we all do know how much you love Eren but if you bring your head out of your world you'll notice that you're not the only one who lost someone! And what do you think he would've said if he knew what you did?!" "[Y/n] now's not a good time." Armin cut in, "I'm not done Armin." she held her hand up, "There's a time to be angry, a time to grieve but this situation is not one of those times. If you pull that stunt again I will do more than just throw a punch." She took a deep breath and calmed herself down slowly, a tap on her shoulder from Armin got her attention again and she saw why he was worried. There was a titan near them but it seemed different from the other titans even the abnormals too. "There's two fifteen meter titans..." Connie commented with an annoyed and irritated tone in his voice, not liking their chances currently. "No... That one is different." Mikasa pointed to the one she had seen before Armin got her to the roof. That blonde one turned his head to the alley and saw the skeleton of a titan still with steam rising from it.   
  
        Before them, the two titans released a battle cry before attacking the other. The one Mikasa pointed out surprised them with the position he had, as if he was going to fight using boxing. "What the hell...?" [Y/n] mumbled staring at it. It did not take much for that titan to knock the other's head clean off and sent flying to a bell tower. "It knew exactly where the weak spot was..." Armin was surprised at this, having never heard of any titan with a sign of intelligence or turning against its own kind. "We need to go, last thing we need is it heading our way." Connie stood ready to go back to find the others hopefully at HQ. "That titan has no reaction to us, any other titan would've been on top of us right now." Armin pointed out as his bright blue orbs stayed on that titan. "It seemed to understand the skill of hand to hand combat." Mikasa observed remembering when it attacked the other titan. "It's not even glancing his way, others would have came here to get a bite." [Y/n] stood and helped Mikasa stand. "Let's just chalk it up to another abnormal, they're always an unpleasant surprise... Let's just forget about it and go." They were about to leave until Armin reminded them that Mikasa's tank was empty. "Take mine." [Y/n] grabbed Armin's hand, at any other time his cheeks would've turned red that she was holding them in the first place, "I move around pretty well without them any way." He shook his head and pulled his hand away, "No... They need you both to lead the attack, just leave me this." He took one of the broken blades from Mikasa's gear, "I'd rather this be my end than being eaten." [Y/n] would've slapped him too for making that kind of comment if Mikasa had not already taken it back from him and threw it away. "Armin, I'm not leaving you behind. And I won't leave you either [Y/n]."


	11. Chapter 11

      "Titans are everywhere, you can't jump and carry me on your back." Armin protested trying to get the other three to leave him behind, "And there's a limit to how far you can jump too [L/n]." Connie rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him along, "Let's move already!" he, Mikasa and [Y/n] began to run towards the other side of the roof to get to the next platform. 'Please.... Don't do this; it's not going to work.' Armin thought worried that he'd just slow them down or get them killed, he didn't want that to add on to the guilt he felt for his squad, 'Enough people died on my account...' the titan behind them let out a scream, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts; seeing that creature gave him an idea. He pulled his arm from Connie's and got their attention fast, "No! Hold on! I got an idea." He turned around and stared at the titan once again with his blue eyes, "What is it?" [Y/n] asked and looked at what he was. "This is something only Mikasa and Connie can pull off so it's their choice, it may sound crazy but he may be useful." referring to the titan. "Are you crazy?" Connie was rather hesitant to be close to it and that was rather reasonable since many of them have killed their comrades already. "He only attacks his own kind, he seems to have no interest in us. What if we were to steer him towards HQ and let him loose on the other titans? He's already taken at least one out already, we could use him as a weapon" Armin reasoned. [Y/n] thought about it and grinned, hugging Armin tightly and his face was in her chest area since she was a little taller than he was with those boots on, "Nice thinking Armin!" She thought the idea could work.   
  
        "You've both got to be kidding, how do you expect us to steer that thing?" Connie asked, still not liking this idea so far. "He seems to be fighting on instinct right now, so take out the ones he's fighting and he'll go searching for others to kill." [Y/n] shrugged, "I'd help but as Armin pointed out earlier there's only so far that I can jump and I rather not get caught by an abnormal some how." "And I think it could work since we would be luring him rather than steering." the blonde added once he was out of [Y/n]'s grip and calmed himself down so his cheeks weren't burning red. "I'm sorry, think? You're asking us to risk our necks based on a gut feeling?!" Yep, Connie hated this plan. "If he's right then it could end the siege on HQ." [Y/n] supported Armin's plan but the one who had not said anything so far was Mikasa. After a few more seconds, Mikasa gave her decision.   
  
        "It's worth a shot," it seemed to have surprised Connie and earned a proud smile from [Y/n] "Better to take a gamble on Armin's gut feeling than to wait to be slaughtered. If there's a shot then why not take it?" Connie still had not decided quite yet, "So we're basically going to be recruiting a titan?" he found this idea crazy, but he gave a nervous smile, "We're going to look like morons if we fail to pull this off." "But if we don't, think of how many lives we get save." Armin pointed out. "Where there's a will," [Y/n] began, "There's a way." Mikasa finished and ran towards the titans. "Still nuts but what the hell?!" Connie ran after her as did Armin and [Y/n]. Mikasa was swift to kill one of the titans in their path as Connie carried Armin and [Y/n] followed by running along the roof tops using her ability to sense blood lust to help guide the group. As she ran, [Y/n] looked at the titan's eyes with a bit of curiosity sparking in her own. 'His eyes.... They look so familiar...' she thought as she ran with them. Thankfully so far, their plan was working they managed to lead it to HQ, just in time to knock a few titans out of the way of the building.   
  
        Since there were other titans near that entrance, Mikasa decided to make one for their own through the window. When [Y/n] landed, they did it as a hero landing and Deadpool was right, that was just murder on the knees. "Hi Jean!" [Y/n] waved with a relieved grin to see him alive, standing shakily since her knee felt like it was vibrating from that landing. "[Y/n]… Mikasa..." Jean was happy and surprised to see that they were alive.  "Am I dreaming this or what...?" He wasn't even sure if he had died at this point and seeing them in the afterlife. Connie was patting Armin on the back with a relieved grin that his plan worked and [Y/n] couldn't help but hug Armin again with a tight grip. "This boy is a genius!" She cheered, happy to be alive and feeling adrenaline still running through her veins. "As far as I'm concerned, his word is law." Connie agreed and looked at Jean excitedly, "We found an abnormal that's got a bone to pick with it's own kind!" He pointed to the titan outside the hole in the wall with brown hair. "Best part is that he couldn't care less about us!" he was so happy to be alive.   
  
        "You heard it folks!" [Y/n] jumped up and gestured to the titan as well with a large grin, "This big, beautiful thing is our ticket out of this hell hole!" She just might make it home after all this after all! "You mean fighting fire with fire?" One soldier asked under their breath, Jean wasn't so sure about this either since this sort of thing was rather unheard of. "Do you even hear yourselves? A titan's not going to help us, you're out of your minds if you think this would even work." "It is working," Mikasa interrupted before Jean could continue, "For whatever reason, he's rampaging against them. So stand back and let him do it, trust me and you'll see." From the building, they could all watch the titan punch it's prey in the face, sending it back a few feet before falling to the ground below and releasing another scream of victory. "Either way, we don't have other options. That's our best chance of surviving and getting the hell out of this place." [Y/n] pointed out and made their way to the stairs, "And while they're being taken care of, we still have our own titans to deal with in the supply room yes?" With him going on a rampage outside, the humans had a chance to take out the ones that were inside. And for that one, Armin had a plan for it as well once they found that there were still guns. And back at her home, while [Y/n] was not the best with the rifles in Class E, she was definitely not the worst one either. Armin however had her with the group that would be slicing their vital regions since she was quicker with those and if, and hopefully this would not happen, anyone missed their targets she'd be able to move fast enough to get to them before the titans did. To be honest, these plans he kept coming up with reminded her of Nagisa and she missed that blue haired boy.   
  
        Getting up to the ceiling was rather easy for [Y/n], something that did not really surprise the rest who were in that group with her. While they were training together, they all noticed how she was able to get to places faster than they did and when sparring with her noticed how she was able to get the drop on almost all of them without an issue. At times that was terrifying since the look in her eyes was rather cold and very willing to kill if they had been dealing with real knives than the wooden ones they were given. Before the group of soldiers had been lowered, [Y/n] was ready to kill them but she had to be patient. The moment they fired the guns was when she had striked, but as feared Sasha and Connie missed their targets. [Y/n], Mikasa and Annie were quick to react and kill the titans before they grabbed the two. "You okay potato girl?" [Y/n] asked and helped the brunette to her feet, her [e/c] eyes softening and wiping her tears carefully. "Hey, you're still alive; no need to cry okay? You still have a lot of food to eat ya know and eating them with tears isn't exactly tasty." that perked her right up and nodded with determination. She was not going to let herself die before she got to eat anything good. Once all the soldiers were lowered, they began to fill their tanks again and get new parring blades if they had been dulled or broken. They had all been filled with hope once more that they would live to see another day.   
  
        Instead of going with them, [Y/n] went to the roof to check up on that titan and was joined by a few others. The titans around him, they were eating his flesh like they would as if they would to a human. "This may sound stupid but I was hoping he'd be the key for us, that he'd help us break the cycle." Mikasa muttered as she stared, a bit of sweat going down her pale skin as she stared on nervously. "He's too valuable to die so the least we can do is help him and then secure him." [Y/n] joined in getting a few nods of agreement. There were thudding sounds making their way over, from the sound of it it was a titan and that one Armin recognized. "That's the abnormal that ate Thomas..." he remembered. A scream from the titan they planned to help jolted them out of their thoughts and they watched as he ran towards it with glowing green eyes with a vengeance even with its arms ripped off it kept running. He bit into the abnormal's neck and used it to attack the rest of the titans. With one last scream, he fell to the ground with steam coming from it's body. From the roof, they could each see something in its neck. They stared in shock as that something turned out to be Eren as he pulled himself out of its body. "What the hell?" [Y/n] mumbled, having never seen that before. She already found Koro-sensei to be weird enough but to see a human coming out of that monsterous thing was another thing to be shocked about. From the others expressions, that sort of thing was not a normal thing to see.   
  
        "Eren!" Mikasa cried out as she ran from the building to the figure. She held him in her arms and pressed her ear to his chest, hearing a steady heart beat, 'ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump' tears filled her eyes as she cried and the others came down to see her. Her voice echoed with a relieved cry, refusing to let go of him as if he'd disappear from her life again. Slowly, [Y/n] walked over and kneeled down, pressing her pointer and middle finger against his wrist on the side of his thumb feeling a pulse. 'He really is alive... And that explains why that titan looked so familiar....' she thought and looked to his exposed hand and leg. 'Did he regenerate those some how? That shouldn't be possible....' she thought more and looked a little worried, 'I'm glad he's alive but how will those other soldiers take it, humans fear what they don't understand and this definitely falls into that category.' Armin kneeled down next to her and held Eren's hand with tears in his eyes, "How is this possible..." he mumbled as he too began to cry in relief seeing his childhood friend still alive. [Y/n] stayed quiet and stood up, giving the three of them space and watched as other soldiers started to come, led by Captain Woerman making the [h/c] haired woman frown. 'I knew that man was a coward,' her [e/c] eyes turned to the sleeping male, 'This is going to go downhill real fast...'


	12. Chapter 12

        "You're all going to die..." Eren mumbled in his dazed state, not fully aware of his surroundings as soldiers surrounded [Y/n], Mikasa and Armin with their backs to the wall. "Not funny Eren…" [Y/n] muttered under her breath as she held her blades in her hand and hidden in her pants and her shirt was her guns even though they were loaded with anti-bullets for Koro-sensei and beside her, Mikasa was in a defensive stance towards the other soldiers before them. What he said was not helping the situation they were in at all and it didn't help that the captain before them is Woerman. Every two or three soldiers were by a canon aimed at them from all angles except for above but even with the gear they had on and [Y/n]'s athletic and flexible abilities they would not be able to dodge all of the canon fire in time. With a sharp gasp coming from Eren, that relieved [Y/n] that he was fully conscious now and noticed where they were at the moment. "Eren, you've got to tell them everything; they're terrified but they'll understand!" Armin's voice was shaky and filled with fear, not towards Eren but to the soldiers threatening them at that very moment.   
  
        "Did you catch that? He said we're all gonna die!" Called out one of the soldiers, tightening their grip on their blades; each of them were ready to cut him down there and then, "Not much you can make out of that, son of a bitch wants to eat us!" Eren's teal green orbs looked at everyone and everything around him, the shaking he thought was coming from his body was Armin's form instead. 'What the hell are they talking about? What is all this?!' Eren thought and his facial expression matched his thinking as well. He was confused and really scared of what was going on, he didn't seem to remember what was happening at all. All those blades that were used to cut down titans, sharp and aimed right at him and his friends; those eyes as well, he knew those all too well, those eyes were those with fear and confusion. The one with the most fearful expression of all was Captain Woerman. 'Are they terrified of me?'   
  
  
        "Cadets Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jeager, Armin Arlet and [Y/n] [L/n]! The four of you have jointly committed an act of high treason!" Captain Woerman yelled out the accused crime, "Whether or not the swift execution is a result depends on you!" [Y/n] was just getting more and more annoyed by this man's fear mentality. "How the hell is fighting for survival an act of treason?" She asked under her breath, ignoring the look Mikasa was giving her to shut up though she did agree with her on this one. "Any attempt to move from where you stand now, anything I deem the least bit suspicious will be met with canon fire!" Woerman warned, though the look in his eyes was not promising at all "Do not test me!". It wouldn't matter what they tell him, he's already made up his mind! At least that's what [Y/n] thought and kept looking for a way out of this. "Answer carefully! Eren Jeager, what exactly are you, human or titan?! [Y/n] [L/n] who are you and where the hell did you come from?!"    
  
        'That explains why they took me too.' [Y/n] thought to herself, 'Too bad I don't feel the need to tell them anything' she did not feel ready to tell them about her even though their lives were in danger. But most of the soldier's focus was on Eren than on her since he was deemed the bigger threat out of the both of them, they were all looking at him like he was a monster. "I'm sorry sir, I don't understand!" Eren tried to get more answers but was met with more threats and evil stares from other soldiers. "Answer the questions!" Woerman demanded, the more he yelled the more [Y/n] wanted to rip the beard off of that man if it meant he'd shut up, "Evasion will get you no where! Don't you try to play ignorance or stall! You'll be blown to hell before you can assume your true form!" "Hate to disappoint you sir but I'm human!" [Y/n] called back and kept her defensive stance, "Of course if you really want to find out you can come down here and face me instead of relying on those canons." She was reasonably angry and ready to defend herself and her friends if necessary. "That doesn't answer where you came from [Y/n…" Mikasa muttered earning a quiet hush from the [h/c] girl.    
  
        "I'm confused... What true form?" Eren inquired even more confused since he had woken up. "All of us saw it happen! You emerged from the carcass of a titan in full view of your comrades! A creature of unknown origin, abilities or allegiance to slip through and infiltrated wall Rose and that creature is you!" Eren didn't understand how that was even possible since he had been listening to him speak, "Under the circumstances, you're being sanctioned by his majesty is neither here or there! You are a risk and I am well within my rights to eliminate!" Woerman's voice just couldn't get any more annoying could it? "I will not let the situation stand! Every moment I squander, mulling over your supposed innocence puts us all in danger of another attack by the armored titan!" 'Armored? There was another one that day?' [Y/n] thought back to that day, she was so focused on getting to the boats alive that she had not even considered there being another titan responsible for the attack either. "For all I know you're attack could be a diversion for that very purpose!" he called out, "If it was a diversion then he wouldn't have gotten caught." [Y/n] couldn't help her commentary, really she couldn't. It was her way of coping with the current situation they were in. "I'm sorry, humanities fate lies in the balance I cannot waste anymore manpower on you! Do you understand?! My conscience will not falter to watch you die!"   
  
        "Nor should it." A silver haired female standing next to Woerman didn't look nervous or moved either, in fact she looked determined to carry out eliminating the ones deemed as threats. "As soldiers they all know the price of their position. If they're this committed to this defiance under death, so be it. They won't be persuaded and as you say it would be a waste of time." "You know," [Y/n] called out to her, "If you keep wearing that serious look on your face it's gonna be difficult for you to find a date" she really couldn't help but tease her. "Kill them. Now." she deadpanned, not enjoying being teased by the [h/c] female. "Not until they answer the questions of what the hell he is." Woerman denied.   
  
        "Sir, this may be our best chance! We'll spend far less artillery if he's still in his human form!" A soldier pleaded anxiously, not wanting to wait another second for them to attack. "Excuse me." Mikasa stepped forward with her blades in her hands, "I wouldn't, not while I'm standing here." she was ready to kill, "Unless anyone's willing to step up to the task, well I'm willing to demonstrate my personal abilities on you and every inch of your traitorous flesh." "Speak for yourself Mikasa, I'm not letting you defend them on your own." [Y/n] joined her in standing in front of Eren and Armin, "I'm not losing anymore friends today." Woerman stared in disbelief, and next to him a soldier informed him of the two women standing in front of him.   
  
        Mikasa had been assigned to the elites fresh out of training equal to a hundred soldiers easily. And [Y/n] would've been assigned to the elites as well if they did not have a need for her speed in delivering messages she was even had that odd ability to notice blood lust coming from a human or a titan which explained how she was able to avoid a few attacks from enemies when sparring. If they lost those two soldiers it would be a loss for the army. "Could someone talk to me already?! Just what the hell is going on?!" Eren whispered to them, trying to get himself out of the confusion already. "Mikasa, [Y/n] you both can't take them all on; even if you took down a few there's no where else you two could go." Armin was against them fighting, he didn't want to see them die. "Whoever comes at Eren deals with me." Mikasa muttered, "I'll take on the entire regiment if I have to." "Your brother complex is showing." [Y/n] hummed with a teasing tone, "But I'm tired of seeing friends die today. So if anyone tries to get after any of you they'll have to deal with me." the blood lust she gave off was a little terrifying for those near her. 'I won't let them hurt you [crush's name]'. "This isn't the only way, they're just scared we just need them to understand what's happening!" Armin wasn't having any of it, "Sorry Armin but it's human nature, whatever they don't understand they fear it and try to either control it or destroy it." [Y/n] retorted, keeping her focus on the enemy in front of them. "But we can still calm down and talk it out." Eren's eyes clenched shut and tried to remember how he had gotten into that situation in the first place. The last thing he remembered was being swallowed by another titan that had nearly ate Armin. He knew that if he said the wrong thing, it would be the end of all four of them, killed by not titans but by people. He thought all of what happened to him was just a dream. But when he looked to his sleeve where it had been bitten off, that's when he knew it was no dream. It was real. "One more time! Are you a human being or a titan!" Woerman demanded, figuring that if [Y/n] did survive they'd get more answers out of her later. But Eren didn't know how to answer the question, everything depended on his answer since it was not just his life at stake.    
  
"I'm human!"


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm human!"   
  
        So that was it, that was Eren's answer. Regardless it didn't matter; Captain Woerman had already made up his mind and wouldn't have changed it no matter what Eren's answer was. He intended to raise his arm for them to signal that they were to fire on the four soldiers below them. "Forgive me, but when push comes to shove all of us are monsters." The second it was in the air, Mikasa ran to Eren and [Y/n] to Armin, "[Y/n] head for the wall!" Mikasa ordered as they began to run. As he was pulled, the key Eren held on a string around his neck slipped out of his shirt, as if taunting him that it held the answers he was looking for. At that moment, a memory of his surfaced when he was a child and his father was still around.   
  
_"Eren." Grisha Jaeger, Eren's father and Mikasa's guardian spoke in the memory; this happened the same day the titans had assaulted wall Maria, "Behave while I'm gone and I'll let you in on what I've been doing in the cellar."_   
  
        That same key Eren wore on his neck was what his father had shown him in that memory. In another memory, Eren was the one holding it with the instructions from his father that he must keep it on him at all times and if he were to ever look at that very key, the thought 'I must return to that cellar' was to flood his mind with that single thought. It was also that same day where his father injected something into him to make him forget the memory for the time being.   
  
        It was that moment where Eren now knew and understood what he needed to do. Twisting his body, Eren pulled himself to get out of Mikasa's grasp and got to the ground. He pulled her and ran towards Armin and [Y/n], holding the three people he considered to be family close to him. The moment the canon ball was fired at them, he bit into his hand where the joint of his thumb was and bit into it, staring right at that canon ball. With a loud bang, a bright flash enveloped them blinding those watching and the next there was a large skeleton of a creature above them blocking the canon ball. Inside the rib cage were Mikasa, Armin and [Y/n] who were shocked where they were. And the soldiers outside of it looking on no longer had a calm expression, every single one was a look of fear and their screams matched their expressions but not able to express how much fear they held in their bodies.   
  
        "What the hell...?" [Y/n] was trying to absorb the information of what was currently going on. Above them, the thing protecting them creaked like a weak board in an old house, just waiting to fall to the ground below. Taking note of who was alright, [Y/n] noticed that Eren was missing. 'He's not next to any of us... Above...?' she thought looking up to see if she could spot him up there. She heard a release of steam from there, similar to any other titan noise when they're dead or regenerating a lost limb. 'Yep, he's up there.' she thought, hearing Eren make noises to get released from the titan's neck. "I know I heard them fire the canon at us and then...." Armin mumbled audibly, snapping the [h/c] female's attention to him, "There was a crash then a tremendous blast of heat." the blonde male's voice cracked as his bright blue orbs began to fill with tears. "Aparantly we're in the innards of a giant skeleto-" "Eren did this for us." Mikasa stated and sat down next to him, trying to get him to calm down. "If he hadn't we would've been hit by that cannon and sent all over the wall instead of above it." [Y/n] walked over and sat down next to them, "Eren's currently above us but I think he's getting out of it." Mikasa nodded, confirming what she had said, "That's all we need to understand for now." Nodding a little, Armin looked around at their surroundings and took note that there were purple flowers that were not there before. Before he could take a closer look, Eren called out to the three of them and ran towards them, having gotten down from the neck.   
  
        "Eren, how did you?" Armin began to ask his friend receiving an I don't know as an answer. "Look, it's already starting to vaporize like the corpse of a titan." Eren informed them, not sure how long the structure they were under was going to last, "We need to get out of here," he turned his head to look at the soldiers behind the smoke, "It's hard to tell if they're watching and waiting... [Y/n] do you sense anything?" She stood and brushed the dirt off her pants before walking next to him, "Aside from blood lust, no. I can't detect fear from them though it's obvious how much they have right now but I'm afraid it doesn't matter either way soon as they see us..." well she didn't need to finish that sentence when they knew what would happen once they did. Mikasa stood next, coming up with a plan for them to run. "After seeing this," Eren referred to the titan skeleton above them, "I think we blew any chance of reasoning with them. And I'm starting to remember the cellar and about this key." "What are you talking about?" [Y/n] frowned, she did meet them on the boats going into Wall Rose after all. "In Wall Maria, my parents, Mikasa and I lived in the Shiganshina district and our house has a cellar. My father said I had to back to it and that everything hinged on it." he held the key in his left hand, "I think that's why he gave me the power to transform. If I can make it back to the cellar I might learn the titan's secrets."   
  
        His green eyes became dark with anger, slamming his fist into the skeleton; how he felt was aimed towards his father for hiding this information. How many thousands of scouts had died because his father hid this secret and not share it with anyone? It could be the last chance that humanity has! And the answer had been hidden away under his home the whole time. "Damn him..." He muttered, leaning his head against the rib, "Where have you been these last five years dad?" "Eren, we have other business to deal with." Mikasa cut in, pulling him towards the entrance of the skeleton with Armin and [Y/n] following.   
  
        "Get ready!" a soldier called out to his comrades, "the smoke's clearing, as soon as you see it blast it!" "Do it before it gets us!" "Hold your fire!" Woerman ordered, flinching back like the rest at the sound of the skeleton falling apart, the skull toppling down to the ground sending another round of dust towards them.   
  
        "Listen, I'm getting out of here." Eren revealed, shocking Mikasa and Armin while [Y/n] was not so surprised and keeping her focus to notice if the blood lust is going down. "Where and how?" Armin interrogated, not liking this plan of his at all since it puts his best friend in danger. "Anywhere but here, I'm going to head over the wall and straight to Shiganshina." "That's a smart plan." [Y/n] said sarcastically, "And what happens after? Are you sure you'd be able to get far enough and not get caught?" "I'll transform into a titan again, to be honest I don't know how I'm transforming all I know is that I can. It's hard to put into words but it was reflexive." Eren looked down to there area of his hand he had bitten into, "In that moment, my mind subconsciously focused on just stopping that canon ball. That's why it's decaying, it only had the endurance to meet that task." He clenched his hand into a fist, glaring at it, "Next time, I'll be stronger." his nose began to drip blood without him noticing until Mikasa had pointed it out. "Your breathing is erratic and you're pale." Armin noticed the changes as well. "Your body isn't used to just changing like that, if you do it again you might not be able to handle that strain physically." [Y/n] stressed, concern being laced in her voice. "As things stand, my health is irrelevant." Eren wiped the blood from his nose, [Y/n] reached over and slapped the stubborn boy over the head. "Irrelevant my ass, if something happens to you after you transform do you even know what could happen? You just discovered this power, you might lose control or die." She pointed out, trying so hard to ignore the death stare she was receiving from Mikasa. "Ow...." Eren rubbed the area where he had been hit carefully, "I had two ideas okay? One is where the three of you stop trying to protect me," 'With Mikasa's brother/Eren complex that's not very likely' [Y/n] thought, "I've brought you enough trouble as it is. I'm doing this on my own from this point forward." he had enough of people dying on his watch and because of his father's secrets. "Eren, I'm coming too." 'I knew it.' [Y/n] thought with a visual sweat drop.   
  
        "No way." Eren denied, "I plan to follow you whether you give me permission or not." She persisted, "I swear, I'll never leave your side." "This is really not the best time for your brother complex Mikasa," [Y/n] really couldn't help but voice her thought, "And I think you two are missing something." she placed her hand on Armin's soft blond hair, "This one here might have plan better than you going off on your own and you following Eren like a shadow." "W-wait what?!" Armin moved back, shocked that she would be volunteering him but she was correct that he was already running probabilities in his head like how long it would take for the canons to be reloaded and the reaction of the Garrison Regiment. "Armin, you remind me of one of my friends back home. He's smart, probably not as much as you are," Sorry Nagisa, "But you're the reason why more of us are even alive today." She pointed out, looking at his blue eyes with her [e/c] ones; she needed him to believe in himself and they were really running out of time. "She's right Armin, and you were part of my second idea. I trust you to make the right decision." Eren told him, "Just hear me out, I'm aware of how unrealistic this plan is. Best case scenario is that I use my titan abilities under military direction; this might sound crazy but if you convince the Garrison Regiment right here and now, that I present no threat to them, I'll trust you and we'll go with that option." That was his second idea. "If you don't think you can get it done, the first resort is the first idea." He only had 15 seconds to decide which was the best course of action. "We'll respect your opinion either way."   
  
        "Why would you leave a major decision up to me?" Armin's insecurities were eating at him, he grew up thinking that he'd only slow them down. "Because you keep a level head," Eren answered, "You always choose well no matter how ugly things get. I figure that's worth relying on." Armin stood up a little straighter, "When have I ever done that?" "You do it all the time, [Y/n]'s right that if it wasn't for you, none of us would be alive today. Take five years ago," he referred to the attack on Wall Maria, "If you hadn't gone to Mr. Hannes for help, Mikasa and I would've been eaten by the titans." Another part of the titan fell, this time the upper part of the skeleton, falling behind Armin sending up another dust cloud. That was the surprising revelation he had, that he wasn't seen as a poor excuse of a friend, that he wasn't a burden. "Guys, touching moment as it is, our time's up." [Y/n] interrupted that touching moment. 'Eren, Mikasa and [Y/n] has their faith in my hands, and I have complete trust in the three of them more than anyone else in the world, and that's all the convincing I need!' Armin stood tall, his bangs covering his blue eyes from them. "I will convince them, trust me, you three just need to act as nonaggressive as possible okay?" The three of them nodded, watching him walk to the area where they could see him instead of the dust clouds. He planned to think as he talked since he had not yet gathered his thoughts when he saw Eren fighting against the titans, he dropped his gear and ran through the cloud in plain view.   
  
        When they saw him, Captain Woerman gave the order for the soldiers to hold their fire and their position. "Is this supposed to be your true form monster?!" He called out to address Eren than Armin who was holding his hands up in the air in a surrender position, "I don't buy it! I'll give them the signal to fire, I mean it!" "Eren is not a foe of humanity!" Armin protested on his friend's behalf, "We're willing to cooperate with military command and share everything we learned about his powers." "Your pleas fall on deaf ears! He revealed his true form and because of that, he cannot leave this place alive!" Woerman told him, closing his mind to Armin's pleas however other soldiers started to have doubts about his orders, "If you insist that he's no enemy of ours, show me proof! Otherwise we'll blast him back to whatever nightmare he crawled out of!" "You don't need any proof!" Armin realized it as he spoke, "The fact of the matter is that it doesn't matter what we perceive him to be," he continued to dispel the other soldiers disbeliefs, "Reports have said that hundreds of soldiers saw him fighting; and those who were there say that they saw him fighting other titans! And that means they saw him get swarmed by those titans as well!" It was taking so much in [Y/n] to not start cheering for him from where she was. "To put it plainly, each of those titans saw him the same way they would each and every human being, as their prey!" doubts were starting to be dispelled, some had seen those reports, "It doesn't matter how you look at it, that is an irrefutable fact!"   
  
        One by one, soldiers had begun to lower their weapons in a nonthreatening way. Some agreeing and murmuring to each other how he had a point. However the only one who remained blinded by fear was Captain Woerman who saw he was losing the support he had that Eren was a monster to the left and right of him. "Prepare to attack!" he yelled, shocking the soldiers and Armin as well, "Don't let yourself be swayed by his cunning lies!" from the sound of it, he was trying to convince himself than he was the soldiers. That was however all it took for others to join him again by the use of fear of the unknown. "The titan's behavior has always been beyond our comprehension, I wouldn't put it past them to assume human form!" soldiers were quick to take up arms against them all over again with a snap of a finger. "It speaking our language in attempts to deceive us! I refuse to let them continue this behavior unchecked!" Armin started to believe that it was hopeless, he too saw that Woerman had allowed logic to give way to hysteria, too frightened to think anything of what he said through. He looked back at his three friends in fear that he had failed them, but instead of looks of disappointment, he had looks of trust from all three of them. He turned his head back towards the front once more and saluted.   
  
        "I am a soldier!" he cried out, "And I have dedicated my heart to restoration of humanity sir! Nothing could make me prouder than dying for such a noble cause! If we were to use his titan ability and combine it with the manpower we have left, I believe we can do it, we can retake this city, for humanity's glory and with what little time I have left to live!" his voice rang out for all soldiers there to hear whether they were in Garrison or still undecided what regiment they would be in, "I will advocate his strategic value!" It didn't matter that Armin's words were moving or that his soldiers had tried to change his mind, his arm had already begun to move for the others to open fire. As his arm moved, Mikasa and [Y/n]'s hands went to their blades and Eren started to move his hand to his mouth to bite. But there was no need for them to get into a defensive position, they had an ally on their side. "That's enough."   
  
        A captain had grabbed Woerman's arm, preventing him from completing the motion, "You should really do something about your disposition Captain Woerman." the said man's head turned, surprised to see who it was and the soldiers behind them, "C-captain Pixis!" The captain walked forward after releasing his arm, "Can you not see this soldier's heartfelt salute?" he referred to Armin who's eyes were clenched shut still waiting for the canon to fire on him and his friends, "I've only just arrived but I'm quite aware of our situation. Gather our reinforcements, I think we can do these soldiers the favor of hearing them out." Armin's legs gave up and let him fall to the ground, tears of relief running down his cheeks that he and his friends get to live even if it was for a moment longer.   
  
        According to reports from the scout regiment, it was anticipated that the titans would appear from the south. These reports were proven accurate when the titans attacked Shiganshina district, located in the south side of wall Maria in the year 845. It was therefore surmised that the next target would be the fortified city of Trost on the southern side of wall Rose five years later. Dot Pixis, the commanding officer responsible for the southern territory, the man in charge of the defense in Trost district; the man responsible of humanity's vital territory. "No, not any one of you." he hummed as he walked along the wall staring down at the titans below, "Being eaten by a titan wouldn't be so bad if it was by a sexy one." he was also known to be eccentric. He had been caught up to speed by Eren to what they knew so far about his powers and about the cellar. "So visiting this cellar should clear everything up?" He asked as he looked out over Trost. "Yes sir, well at least I think so." Eren was sitting on a box and Pixis continued to participate in the conversation, "For the moment there's nothing to validate the claims you've made." he tapped his temple with his pointer finger, "For now, I'll just catalogue them in here." he turned his attention to [Y/n], "And there's still the question of who you are and where you come from." She just sighed and stared at the sky above, contemplating it before answering, "Since I don't know if I'm gonna die today I might as well just say it." she really wasn't sure if they'd believe what she was going to say, "My name really is [Y/n] [L/n], but as for where I come from; I'm honestly from another world."   
  
        "Now's not the time to be joking [L/n]," Armin was going to scold until he saw the look on her face, "It's the truth, why else would I not know about those titans when you met me five years ago?" she continued and kept her eyes on the sky as if searching for her yellow tentacle teacher, "Where I come from, the only thing about titans is that they're myths from legends in the past' there's no walls there either. Humanity wasn't this small and confined to one area with the threat of other things wanting to eat them." Her [e/c] eyes became glassy as tears burned them, threatening to fall. "Everyone was just free... No one had to die because another was starving. I've been here five years but have no idea how to get back home to my friends and my family." it hit them hard since they knew what it was like to lose their family but [Y/n] was just taken from hers. 'So she's been here all alone...' Eren thought, 'Why didn't she say anything? We trust her but I guess she wasn't sure if we'd believe her,' Armin thought and looked down, not sure how to help her as she let tears fall, 'I guess I wouldn't believe me if I was in her shoes.' Mikasa said nothing and walked to [Y/n], pulling her into a hug without saying a thing letting [Y/n] release the emotions she's bottled up the last five years she had been with them.   
  
        "Please... Keep this to yourselves until I'm ready to talk about it if we survive today." Pixis was silent but tapped his temple again, "That information will be catalogued here as well young lady, but I do agree that you don't speak of that to anyone. Might make others think your crazy." he let the girl cry since no one knew how long she's bottled up feeling homesick in a world very different from her own. "I can tell the difference between the bumptious and the sincere." he told them, "Which is why I shall personally guarantee your safety, all of you." "You're Cadet Armin Arlet, correct?" Pixis asked the blond who had spoken on his friend's behalf. "Yes sir," Armin was quick to answer, hearing [Y/n]'s sniffling go quiet, "You mentioned something about harnessing this Titan ability correct?" Pixis continued, "And then utilize your friend's ability to retake this city, do you believe it could work or were you grasping at straws to save your hides?" "Well both commander," he answered honestly, "I was going to suggest that Eren, using his strength as a titan could lift that giant boulder. We could use it to block that wrecked gate. That was the best idea I could come up with on the spot; I just wanted to make everyone to see how Eren's ability might provide us a solution that we all face." Pixis let out a 'hm' and turned, facing to look at the wrecked gate, "Granted, I was pretty desperate to survive." "Desperate to survive huh?" Pixis smiled, "That's as any credible reason as any son." he took a swig from his flask before walking in front of Eren once again and squatting down to his level, "What do you say Cadet Jaeger? That hole, you think you could plug it up son?" "Well I, I don't know." Eren didn't want to give anyone false hope when they didn't need it, "I don't know the same amount about my powers as much as you do. It's just that I sort of feel responsible when giving you an answer cause I don't really know." "Ah yes, my apologies;" Pixis cleared his throat and asked him a different question, "Are you willing to Cadet Jaeger or not?" the look in his eyes was very serious and turned his gaze behind him to give him an example of how serious his actions will be if he is not willing to. "I'll do it, I'm not sure if I'll be able to seal that hole but I'll do it." he looked to [Y/n] and saw her wipe her tears away, "Will you lend us your ability to notice the titans while Eren is sealing that hole?" Pixis asked of her and received a nod. "I'll do it sir."


	14. Chapter 14

_Trost district year 850, under threat from his own regiment, Eren Jaeger invokes his ability to transform to save Mikasa, Armin and [Y/n] but striking fear into the hearts of his fellow soldiers. Despite the brave stand Armin took to defend his friends lives, it had gone unheeded but for the intervention of one man; Dot Pixis, the highest ranking man in the Southern territory._

 

        "Excellently said you two, you both have the hearts of lions." Pixis patted Eren on the shoulder and gave [Y/n] an approving nod before standing tall and walking to the wall's edge waving his arm back and forth to get other officer's attention. "Staff officers hup! We have a plan to flesh out!" He had a feeling this would succeed even with a lot of casualties. "Wait what? We can't be seriously moving forward with this as our lynch pin strategy, it was just something I tossed out there." Armin warned with caution in his tone of voice. "I was thinking the same thing," Eren admitted, "Except he seems to know what he's doing." [Y/n] finished, wiping away any evidence of her crying with her sleeve. Eren nodded in agreement, "Like we can't see in the forest because of the trees and he's got a bird's eye view of it all." "Do you both think so?" Armin questioned and receiving nods from them both. "But there's another problem to deal with before we get that plan in motion." Eren warned, "And the commander may be keenly aware of it." "What do you mean?" Armin had a hint of what he meant but was not sure where he was going with this. "Titans aren't the only ones we need to worry about." [Y/n] told him and Mikasa and turned her [e/c] eyes to the soldiers below still waiting for orders to be given. 'It won't matter how good the plan is if we have to worry about other soldiers turning tail and running or don't believe anything at all.' She thought, she knew all too well how people reacted to those different or below them as a Class E student. After all at that school they were discriminated against just because they were in the lowest ranked class there because the principal had a specific ideal he wanted followed. 

  
        "Look sharp soldiers," Pixis called to the four of them as he walked in their direction with at least three other soldiers following him, "The fate of mankind rests on your shoulders." [Y/n] smiled a little and pushed her [h/c] hair behind her ears, 'That was a little cliché' she thought with a light tone. The time was now for them to come up with a plan with hopefully little casualties if possible. Down below however as they planned, soldiers were talking to each other about the doubts they had to recover Trost.    
  
"Retake Trost, are they kidding?"   
  
"Someone up top must've lost their marbles."   
  
"How do they expect us to shore up the hole?"   
  
"Is the brass that out of touch? It's a damn suicide mission!"   
  
"Lost cause no doubt."   
  
"Defending Wall Rose is the only real option here."   
  
"Jackasses."   
  
"Some upper classes pushing this through for the glory."   
  
        No doubt those who hadn't seen what happened in Trost and survived had been the ones spreading the doubt and disbelief about the plan. Those who did however were looking down at the ground still mentally and emotionally damaged on their first day in the field seeing their lives flash before their eyes, not knowing if that moment was going to be their last and the teeth was going to be the last thing that they saw.   
  
"I can't... I can't go back."   
  
        "We'll die!" Screamed one of the soldiers near Marco, holding their heads in their hands as they had their mental breakdown. One of the soldiers in the Garrison regiment up ahead heard the commotion and went back, investigating who was making that noise despite Marco's attempts to calm them down. "Stop sniveling like a coward! Are you trying to give me the impression that you're a liability?!" he ordered as he stood before the soldier. "Sir please!" he pleaded, "Look at us! We're being marched to our graves like pigs to a slaughter!" The Garrison soldier took hold of his blade, staring down at him "You too good to sacrifice yourself for the good of humanity soldier or do you prefer I cut you down as an example to your comrades?" He threatened, giving him the choice of dying for humanity's survival or dying by the hand of a human. "Do what you gotta do," he crumbled under the pressure, "I'll take that than being fed to titans like candy any other day." Marco grabbed onto his shoulders, trying to keep him held together, "Get a hold of yourself!" It wasn't easy since that soldier was not the only one protesting this idea, he wasn't the only one who wanted to die. His voice carried through out the area, spreading discord amongst the soldiers still waiting for orders to be given. Some were trying to make another raise their voice just as loud as the other to cause enough of a panic there near Jean. None of them wanted to die there, they didn't trust this crazy plan at all or like the sound of it. Majority just wanted to escape and get back to their families, live to see another day, that's all they wanted.   
  
        Back on the wall, Pixis walked with Eren and [Y/n]. "It's thought by many that before the titans gave sway, mankind consisted of scores of different races. I'm sure that's how your world is currently now Miss [Y/n]. Different breeds scratching and biting each other for blood." [Y/n] nodded as she walked next to Eren, "That sums it up, yes." she was just going to leave out that she and her class were tasked to assassinate their teacher and get 10 million yen. "So it's not difficult to believe," Pixis nodded to himself, staring straight ahead, "Some wise men or another has repeated to have said, understand that I am paraphrasing here, humanity required an enemy greater than itself just to survive. What do you suppose he could've meant?" "This is the first time I've ever heard it sir," Eren answered, "I guess we'd all have joined forces?" "Some wise man..." [Y/n] sighed and Pixis began to laugh. "I like how your minds work, you're almost as twisted and cynical as me." "Well it seems obvious to me that the guy had no clue what he was talking about." Eren scoffed, "Here we are with an enemy greater than ourselves bearing down and look at us." "No matter the enemy humanity is always going to be like that." [Y/n] stated with a shrug. "If humanity doesn't pull it together soon, titans will only be the instruments of our demise not the cause." Pixis, Eren and [Y/n made it to the canons where the others were waiting for their orders. One of the people loading the canons was Hannes who looked relieved that Eren was still alive. "Eren!"   
  
        Hannes caught Eren and [Y/n]'s attention as they walked with each other, "Well I'll be damned." he mumbled audibly, "Didn't know he had a girlfriend..." he referred to [Y/n] since he's never seen her before. When he saw Eren's facial expression and his hand motion, he already knew what he was telling him. 'That little punk is telling me to get back to work!' He watched as they walked passed, 'At least I can assume Mikasa and Armin are still alive from his attitude, but when did he meet that [h/c] girl?' his attention went to the one in front of the two, 'Still why in God's name is he and that girl with the commander?'   
  
        Taking another swig from his flask, Pixis then offered it to Eren and [Y/n], "Care for a swig." [Y/n] frowned a little and held up her hand, "No thanks, I'd rather not." she knew what was in it, anyone from her world knew what was in it and if she was wrong she definitely didn't want to find out. Eren however naively accepted it and gulped it down, making a face when the taste met his tongue. Seeing it made [Y/n] laugh, having never seen him that sort of expression before even more so when he spat it out in the air. "Hahaha! What did you even think was in there Eren?!" She laughed holding her stomach, "You knew and didn ell me?!" He whined, trying to get rid of that burning sensation from his chest and the odd taste from his tongue by sticking it out in the air. "Hahaha! I didn't have to taste it to know but you just confirmed it!" trying to calm her laughter down to giggling. He grabbed her shoulders and playfully shook her back and forth, getting her to laugh more as he tried to get 'payback' for not telling him what the drink was. After seeing her cry, he guessed that she did need a moment to laugh and smile despite the serious situation. Pixis continued walking but with a faint smile on his face, hidden from the two, 'Could always need a bit of light even in the darkest of times'   
  
        Once the three were at the edge of the wall in front of the soldiers, Pixis cleared his throat before raising it loud enough for them all to hear, " **Attention!** " "Ow..." [Y/n] muttered as she covered her ear since she and Eren were closest to hearing the man yell and when she looked down she noticed that a silence fell over the crowd as they looked up, seeing the Commander of the Southern Territory before them. "Take note, the blueprint of the Trost recovery operation is this, our primary objective is to reseal the hole. Yes, you heard right; what's more is that it will be done manually." This news shocked the soldiers, not sure of how to put into words the disbelief they felt towards this crazy idea. Many found this impossible as they did not have the technology to do such a thing. "As for how the task shall be done, that's where this fellow comes in." Pixis gestured to Eren with his right arm, "Allow me to introduce Cadet Eren Jaeger." the said soldier looked up than down at them and saluted. This reveal shocked the members of his class, who were alive at least, that he was the key in this plan. "Don't let appearances deceive you, this young man is in fact the successful product of cutting edge science. Fantastic as this may sound, Cadet Jaeger possesses the ability to fabricate and control a titan body at will."    
  
"Can someone please tell me that the Commander is off his rocker cause otherwise I'm too thick to get what he means." Connie murmured Ymir who stood next to him behind Krista. "Shut up and listen you idiot." she responded, not taking her eyes off them.   
  
        "Recall the massive boulder a league from the gate, assuming titan form, Cadet Jaeger will hoist said boulder on his back and slap it in the hole and voila." Pixis watched each of the soldiers reactions from above, "This is where you all come in, your job will be to defend him. Yes, defend a titan against his own kind." Behind them out of view, Armin was explaining to other officers what he thinks they could do instead of fighting them. Since titans are drawn to generally large groups of people, if they had a large group luring the titans away from the breech that would prevent titans from getting in Eren's path to the boulder. Not only would he not need to be discreet, he would not have a need to slow his pace as they fight the titans off of him. And with the titans in one area, they'd be able to pick them off via canon fire to avoid incurring any casualties among their own. He's not suggesting that Eren goes off on his own but instead have a modest band of elites acting as his body guards and have [Y/n] among them for her ability to notice the blood lust coming from the titans so if any were to be near them, they'd at least be aware and a step ahead of the danger if possible. It was not sure how many titans would be coming through that hole but Eren's security detail needs to be able to handle them as Eren patched the hole up.   
  
        Armin did have his doubts about the plan, mainly if Eren had the strength to pick up the bolder. [Y/n]'s words still stuck with him about Eren's titan form, since Eren's body wasn't used to transforming like that he might lose control or worse die. But it wasn't just Armin with doubts, those hearing the plan had their doubts too, they didn't like the idea of sending others to their deaths on a whim just like any other. But what other choice did they have? Uncertainty was always a part of every plan however they knew their commander had a plan. And the longer they waited, the more titans came into the district making it more difficult with each second that passed.   
  
        Down below once again, soldiers were voicing their doubts about this plan, about Eren, about throwing their lives away just because they asked them to do so. One by one, they started walking away from the group to leave, intending to live than die for others sake. Even with the threat of being executed they were still determined to walk away and live to see another day than the inside of a titan's mouth. Captain Woerman was no help since he threatened to cut them all down if they deserted, some even tried to run. "Anyone wishing to leave, will by my personal order not be charged with treason." Pixis announced, having known that this was the likely outcome of the soldiers once they heard the plan, "Those who have seen a titan first hand will not be expected to relive such horror again. Whomever this applies to, you may leave with my blessing."   
  
        The soldiers who planned to leave froze in place, remembering what they had seen, remembering the faces their comrades made as they died in front of them by being eaten, crushed, slammed or smashed by a titan. "Additionally, anyone with family or loved ones they would spare from the same trauma may also leave." those looking down at the ground lifted their heads, "The crown will continue to recognize your service, thank you and good luck!" images of the titans breeching the Walls once again entered their minds as their imaginations created the idea of their loved ones being held and eaten by titans. One by one, they all turned around and marched back to join the ranks once more. If they left knowing that their family and friends were eaten by the titans they would never be able to live with themselves and to them that was worse than being eaten by titans. "Now think back four years ago, namely the operation to take back Wall Maria I bring it up because you deserve to have all your suspicions confirmed. Officially we labeled it reconnaissance, but in fact as most of you probably know it was little more than a purge. A thinly disguised exercise in population control." Armin remembered that mission, his uncle was among the ones who didn't make it back alive. "We knew this in our hearts, of course we did, and yet we turned a blind eye. We supported the state sponsored myth because the deaths of our fellow human beings allowed us to survive pure and simple. But guilt is ours, we share the blame. All of us." He continued with his speech, informing them of the truth. That if the wall falls then population would fall a whole other magnitude, Wall Sina wouldn't be able to support half the population still living. If they were wiped off the face of the earth, it would not be because of the titans but instead at the hands of humanity itself. The line needed to be drawn now or it would never be drawn in the future. "If we must die, let us die here!"   
  
  
        After that speech, everything was being moved into action. The canons were all being pushed into place and loaded so that when the time came, they'd be ready to fire down on the titans just waiting to eat them whole. The elite soldiers assigned to being Eren's bodyguards were each officers from the Garrison regiment, they were to guard Eren from the other titans and help avoid the titans with [Y/n]'s ability. Rico was one of the guards assigned and couldn't help but voice her doubts out loud, not sure if this was a good idea since many lives would be lost if he went rogue or can't lift the boulder. Sarcastically, Pixis joked about giving themselves up to the titans willingly but pointed out that he was a sore loser. But just once, he'd like to know what victory feels like than losing once more. Another assigned to security detail was Mikasa who looked happy to Eren's chagrin. "Mikasa, as cute as your happy face is, keep in mind this is no place for your brother complex to kick into over drive." [Y/n] hummed and took off her jacket, wrapping and tying it around her waist then started pulling at the sleeves to make the shirt sleeveless so she was more comfortable moving around without the risk of being caught by something and held there. "And Armin, you better be careful on that decoy squad. Otherwise I won't be able to tell you what I know about the sea." She bargained giving him a wink before they separated into their assigned groups. Now, the plan would be set into motion.   
  
        The group with Eren ran along the other side of the wall headed towards the boulder as Armin and the other soldiers on the other side kept an eye on the titans, taunting them as they stayed along the wall edges out of reach but being enough to have their attention. "Eren, are you sure you're absolutely alright to do this?" Mikasa asked him as they ran. "Mikasa, this isn't the time for your brother complex, just have faith that Eren will move the boulder even if there's problems." [Y/n] scolded as they continued running. "This is no time to be playing house." Rico scolded and the others assigned with her voiced their agreements as they ran. "The only blood lust I'm feeling is from you guys instead of those titans so you mind toning it down?" [Y/n] retorted as they were now in range of the boulder. "Make no mistake Jaeger, the ones who die today will be the blood on your hands." Rico continued, "They may all be soldiers but they're all flesh and blood with names. They're not pawns, they're people." "Lady ease up on the pressure already." [Y/n] was getting annoyed quick, "Lady?!" Rico gasped in disbelief at the disrespect in her tone. "He gets it already, he's aware of the situation and how high the stakes are. You listening to your doubts and putting more pressure than he needs isn't going to help him. And if you want my respect, then earn it. Cause right now you're annoying me." Rico would've yelled at her if they didn't reach their goal already. All they had to do now was get Eren to the giant thing so he could lift it in titan form. With the use of their gear, the distance between them and the boulder was shorter and shorter. They flew through the air, almost soaring through it with wings without a threat to get in their way. And with a flash, a bang, and a burst of steam, Eren activated his titan transformation. But sadly, things never go the way we want it to does it?   
  


* * *

Else where:   
  
        "So this is the world [Y/n] was sent to." Stated a figure as they looked around the area seeing large humanoid like creatures walking around the buildings. "She's been here for five weeks, who knows if she's not hurt?" asked another person with them as others behind them voiced their concerns. "Now, now, we all are aware of her skill set and her ability to adapt. Let's not lose faith in her and start looking for her okay?" Their smile widened on their face if possible and then they all set off in the direction where their friend is supposed to be.   
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

_Trost district year 850, under threat from his own regiment, Eren Jaeger invokes his ability to transform to save Mikasa, Armin and [Y/n] but striking fear into the hearts of his fellow soldiers. Despite the brave stand Armin took to defend his friends lives, it had gone unheeded but for the intervention of one man; Dot Pixis, the highest ranking man in the Southern territory._

 

        "Excellently said you two, you both have the hearts of lions." Pixis patted Eren on the shoulder and gave [Y/n] an approving nod before standing tall and walking to the wall's edge waving his arm back and forth to get other officer's attention. "Staff officers hup! We have a plan to flesh out!" He had a feeling this would succeed even with a lot of casualties. "Wait what? We can't be seriously moving forward with this as our lynch pin strategy, it was just something I tossed out there." Armin warned with caution in his tone of voice. "I was thinking the same thing," Eren admitted, "Except he seems to know what he's doing." [Y/n] finished, wiping away any evidence of her crying with her sleeve. Eren nodded in agreement, "Like we can't see in the forest because of the trees and he's got a bird's eye view of it all." "Do you both think so?" Armin questioned and receiving nods from them both. "But there's another problem to deal with before we get that plan in motion." Eren warned, "And the commander may be keenly aware of it." "What do you mean?" Armin had a hint of what he meant but was not sure where he was going with this. "Titans aren't the only ones we need to worry about." [Y/n] told him and Mikasa and turned her [e/c] eyes to the soldiers below still waiting for orders to be given. 'It won't matter how good the plan is if we have to worry about other soldiers turning tail and running or don't believe anything at all.' She thought, she knew all too well how people reacted to those different or below them as a Class E student. After all at that school they were discriminated against just because they were in the lowest ranked class there because the principal had a specific ideal he wanted followed. 

  
        "Look sharp soldiers," Pixis called to the four of them as he walked in their direction with at least three other soldiers following him, "The fate of mankind rests on your shoulders." [Y/n] smiled a little and pushed her [h/c] hair behind her ears, 'That was a little cliché' she thought with a light tone. The time was now for them to come up with a plan with hopefully little casualties if possible. Down below however as they planned, soldiers were talking to each other about the doubts they had to recover Trost.    
  
"Retake Trost, are they kidding?"   
  
"Someone up top must've lost their marbles."   
  
"How do they expect us to shore up the hole?"   
  
"Is the brass that out of touch? It's a damn suicide mission!"   
  
"Lost cause no doubt."   
  
"Defending Wall Rose is the only real option here."   
  
"Jackasses."   
  
"Some upper classes pushing this through for the glory."   
  
        No doubt those who hadn't seen what happened in Trost and survived had been the ones spreading the doubt and disbelief about the plan. Those who did however were looking down at the ground still mentally and emotionally damaged on their first day in the field seeing their lives flash before their eyes, not knowing if that moment was going to be their last and the teeth was going to be the last thing that they saw.   
  
"I can't... I can't go back."   
  
        "We'll die!" Screamed one of the soldiers near Marco, holding their heads in their hands as they had their mental breakdown. One of the soldiers in the Garrison regiment up ahead heard the commotion and went back, investigating who was making that noise despite Marco's attempts to calm them down. "Stop sniveling like a coward! Are you trying to give me the impression that you're a liability?!" he ordered as he stood before the soldier. "Sir please!" he pleaded, "Look at us! We're being marched to our graves like pigs to a slaughter!" The Garrison soldier took hold of his blade, staring down at him "You too good to sacrifice yourself for the good of humanity soldier or do you prefer I cut you down as an example to your comrades?" He threatened, giving him the choice of dying for humanity's survival or dying by the hand of a human. "Do what you gotta do," he crumbled under the pressure, "I'll take that than being fed to titans like candy any other day." Marco grabbed onto his shoulders, trying to keep him held together, "Get a hold of yourself!" It wasn't easy since that soldier was not the only one protesting this idea, he wasn't the only one who wanted to die. His voice carried through out the area, spreading discord amongst the soldiers still waiting for orders to be given. Some were trying to make another raise their voice just as loud as the other to cause enough of a panic there near Jean. None of them wanted to die there, they didn't trust this crazy plan at all or like the sound of it. Majority just wanted to escape and get back to their families, live to see another day, that's all they wanted.   
  
        Back on the wall, Pixis walked with Eren and [Y/n]. "It's thought by many that before the titans gave sway, mankind consisted of scores of different races. I'm sure that's how your world is currently now Miss [Y/n]. Different breeds scratching and biting each other for blood." [Y/n] nodded as she walked next to Eren, "That sums it up, yes." she was just going to leave out that she and her class were tasked to assassinate their teacher and get 10 million yen. "So it's not difficult to believe," Pixis nodded to himself, staring straight ahead, "Some wise men or another has repeated to have said, understand that I am paraphrasing here, humanity required an enemy greater than itself just to survive. What do you suppose he could've meant?" "This is the first time I've ever heard it sir," Eren answered, "I guess we'd all have joined forces?" "Some wise man..." [Y/n] sighed and Pixis began to laugh. "I like how your minds work, you're almost as twisted and cynical as me." "Well it seems obvious to me that the guy had no clue what he was talking about." Eren scoffed, "Here we are with an enemy greater than ourselves bearing down and look at us." "No matter the enemy humanity is always going to be like that." [Y/n] stated with a shrug. "If humanity doesn't pull it together soon, titans will only be the instruments of our demise not the cause." Pixis, Eren and [Y/n made it to the canons where the others were waiting for their orders. One of the people loading the canons was Hannes who looked relieved that Eren was still alive. "Eren!"   
  
        Hannes caught Eren and [Y/n]'s attention as they walked with each other, "Well I'll be damned." he mumbled audibly, "Didn't know he had a girlfriend..." he referred to [Y/n] since he's never seen her before. When he saw Eren's facial expression and his hand motion, he already knew what he was telling him. 'That little punk is telling me to get back to work!' He watched as they walked passed, 'At least I can assume Mikasa and Armin are still alive from his attitude, but when did he meet that [h/c] girl?' his attention went to the one in front of the two, 'Still why in God's name is he and that girl with the commander?'   
  
        Taking another swig from his flask, Pixis then offered it to Eren and [Y/n], "Care for a swig." [Y/n] frowned a little and held up her hand, "No thanks, I'd rather not." she knew what was in it, anyone from her world knew what was in it and if she was wrong she definitely didn't want to find out. Eren however naively accepted it and gulped it down, making a face when the taste met his tongue. Seeing it made [Y/n] laugh, having never seen him that sort of expression before even more so when he spat it out in the air. "Hahaha! What did you even think was in there Eren?!" She laughed holding her stomach, "You knew and didn ell me?!" He whined, trying to get rid of that burning sensation from his chest and the odd taste from his tongue by sticking it out in the air. "Hahaha! I didn't have to taste it to know but you just confirmed it!" trying to calm her laughter down to giggling. He grabbed her shoulders and playfully shook her back and forth, getting her to laugh more as he tried to get 'payback' for not telling him what the drink was. After seeing her cry, he guessed that she did need a moment to laugh and smile despite the serious situation. Pixis continued walking but with a faint smile on his face, hidden from the two, 'Could always need a bit of light even in the darkest of times'   
  
        Once the three were at the edge of the wall in front of the soldiers, Pixis cleared his throat before raising it loud enough for them all to hear, " **Attention!** " "Ow..." [Y/n] muttered as she covered her ear since she and Eren were closest to hearing the man yell and when she looked down she noticed that a silence fell over the crowd as they looked up, seeing the Commander of the Southern Territory before them. "Take note, the blueprint of the Trost recovery operation is this, our primary objective is to reseal the hole. Yes, you heard right; what's more is that it will be done manually." This news shocked the soldiers, not sure of how to put into words the disbelief they felt towards this crazy idea. Many found this impossible as they did not have the technology to do such a thing. "As for how the task shall be done, that's where this fellow comes in." Pixis gestured to Eren with his right arm, "Allow me to introduce Cadet Eren Jaeger." the said soldier looked up than down at them and saluted. This reveal shocked the members of his class, who were alive at least, that he was the key in this plan. "Don't let appearances deceive you, this young man is in fact the successful product of cutting edge science. Fantastic as this may sound, Cadet Jaeger possesses the ability to fabricate and control a titan body at will."    
  
"Can someone please tell me that the Commander is off his rocker cause otherwise I'm too thick to get what he means." Connie murmured Ymir who stood next to him behind Krista. "Shut up and listen you idiot." she responded, not taking her eyes off them.   
  
        "Recall the massive boulder a league from the gate, assuming titan form, Cadet Jaeger will hoist said boulder on his back and slap it in the hole and voila." Pixis watched each of the soldiers reactions from above, "This is where you all come in, your job will be to defend him. Yes, defend a titan against his own kind." Behind them out of view, Armin was explaining to other officers what he thinks they could do instead of fighting them. Since titans are drawn to generally large groups of people, if they had a large group luring the titans away from the breech that would prevent titans from getting in Eren's path to the boulder. Not only would he not need to be discreet, he would not have a need to slow his pace as they fight the titans off of him. And with the titans in one area, they'd be able to pick them off via canon fire to avoid incurring any casualties among their own. He's not suggesting that Eren goes off on his own but instead have a modest band of elites acting as his body guards and have [Y/n] among them for her ability to notice the blood lust coming from the titans so if any were to be near them, they'd at least be aware and a step ahead of the danger if possible. It was not sure how many titans would be coming through that hole but Eren's security detail needs to be able to handle them as Eren patched the hole up.   
  
        Armin did have his doubts about the plan, mainly if Eren had the strength to pick up the bolder. [Y/n]'s words still stuck with him about Eren's titan form, since Eren's body wasn't used to transforming like that he might lose control or worse die. But it wasn't just Armin with doubts, those hearing the plan had their doubts too, they didn't like the idea of sending others to their deaths on a whim just like any other. But what other choice did they have? Uncertainty was always a part of every plan however they knew their commander had a plan. And the longer they waited, the more titans came into the district making it more difficult with each second that passed.   
  
        Down below once again, soldiers were voicing their doubts about this plan, about Eren, about throwing their lives away just because they asked them to do so. One by one, they started walking away from the group to leave, intending to live than die for others sake. Even with the threat of being executed they were still determined to walk away and live to see another day than the inside of a titan's mouth. Captain Woerman was no help since he threatened to cut them all down if they deserted, some even tried to run. "Anyone wishing to leave, will by my personal order not be charged with treason." Pixis announced, having known that this was the likely outcome of the soldiers once they heard the plan, "Those who have seen a titan first hand will not be expected to relive such horror again. Whomever this applies to, you may leave with my blessing."   
  
        The soldiers who planned to leave froze in place, remembering what they had seen, remembering the faces their comrades made as they died in front of them by being eaten, crushed, slammed or smashed by a titan. "Additionally, anyone with family or loved ones they would spare from the same trauma may also leave." those looking down at the ground lifted their heads, "The crown will continue to recognize your service, thank you and good luck!" images of the titans breeching the Walls once again entered their minds as their imaginations created the idea of their loved ones being held and eaten by titans. One by one, they all turned around and marched back to join the ranks once more. If they left knowing that their family and friends were eaten by the titans they would never be able to live with themselves and to them that was worse than being eaten by titans. "Now think back four years ago, namely the operation to take back Wall Maria I bring it up because you deserve to have all your suspicions confirmed. Officially we labeled it reconnaissance, but in fact as most of you probably know it was little more than a purge. A thinly disguised exercise in population control." Armin remembered that mission, his uncle was among the ones who didn't make it back alive. "We knew this in our hearts, of course we did, and yet we turned a blind eye. We supported the state sponsored myth because the deaths of our fellow human beings allowed us to survive pure and simple. But guilt is ours, we share the blame. All of us." He continued with his speech, informing them of the truth. That if the wall falls then population would fall a whole other magnitude, Wall Sina wouldn't be able to support half the population still living. If they were wiped off the face of the earth, it would not be because of the titans but instead at the hands of humanity itself. The line needed to be drawn now or it would never be drawn in the future. "If we must die, let us die here!"   
  
  
        After that speech, everything was being moved into action. The canons were all being pushed into place and loaded so that when the time came, they'd be ready to fire down on the titans just waiting to eat them whole. The elite soldiers assigned to being Eren's bodyguards were each officers from the Garrison regiment, they were to guard Eren from the other titans and help avoid the titans with [Y/n]'s ability. Rico was one of the guards assigned and couldn't help but voice her doubts out loud, not sure if this was a good idea since many lives would be lost if he went rogue or can't lift the boulder. Sarcastically, Pixis joked about giving themselves up to the titans willingly but pointed out that he was a sore loser. But just once, he'd like to know what victory feels like than losing once more. Another assigned to security detail was Mikasa who looked happy to Eren's chagrin. "Mikasa, as cute as your happy face is, keep in mind this is no place for your brother complex to kick into over drive." [Y/n] hummed and took off her jacket, wrapping and tying it around her waist then started pulling at the sleeves to make the shirt sleeveless so she was more comfortable moving around without the risk of being caught by something and held there. "And Armin, you better be careful on that decoy squad. Otherwise I won't be able to tell you what I know about the sea." She bargained giving him a wink before they separated into their assigned groups. Now, the plan would be set into motion.   
  
        The group with Eren ran along the other side of the wall headed towards the boulder as Armin and the other soldiers on the other side kept an eye on the titans, taunting them as they stayed along the wall edges out of reach but being enough to have their attention. "Eren, are you sure you're absolutely alright to do this?" Mikasa asked him as they ran. "Mikasa, this isn't the time for your brother complex, just have faith that Eren will move the boulder even if there's problems." [Y/n] scolded as they continued running. "This is no time to be playing house." Rico scolded and the others assigned with her voiced their agreements as they ran. "The only blood lust I'm feeling is from you guys instead of those titans so you mind toning it down?" [Y/n] retorted as they were now in range of the boulder. "Make no mistake Jaeger, the ones who die today will be the blood on your hands." Rico continued, "They may all be soldiers but they're all flesh and blood with names. They're not pawns, they're people." "Lady ease up on the pressure already." [Y/n] was getting annoyed quick, "Lady?!" Rico gasped in disbelief at the disrespect in her tone. "He gets it already, he's aware of the situation and how high the stakes are. You listening to your doubts and putting more pressure than he needs isn't going to help him. And if you want my respect, then earn it. Cause right now you're annoying me." Rico would've yelled at her if they didn't reach their goal already. All they had to do now was get Eren to the giant thing so he could lift it in titan form. With the use of their gear, the distance between them and the boulder was shorter and shorter. They flew through the air, almost soaring through it with wings without a threat to get in their way. And with a flash, a bang, and a burst of steam, Eren activated his titan transformation. But sadly, things never go the way we want it to does it?   
  


* * *

Else where:   
  
        "So this is the world [Y/n] was sent to." Stated a figure as they looked around the area seeing large humanoid like creatures walking around the buildings. "She's been here for five weeks, who knows if she's not hurt?" asked another person with them as others behind them voiced their concerns. "Now, now, we all are aware of her skill set and her ability to adapt. Let's not lose faith in her and start looking for her okay?" Their smile widened on their face if possible and then they all set off in the direction where their friend is supposed to be.   
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

      When Eren started releasing bursts of steam from his titan body, [Y/n] grabbed onto Armin once again and unhooked herself from Eren's body and soon as Armin pulled out his blade from his friend's neck and undid his gear as well he was pulled off of Eren by [Y/n] quickly to a roof on the opposite side of them. "Nice job waking him up Armin!" [Y/n] called out to him over Eren's titan scream, he in turn, gave her a relieved smile and they both watched Eren pick up the boulder. "Go Eren!" She cheered as he started heading to the wall, "Armin stay with him alright?" She told him and put her blades back into their sheathes temporarily. In her pocket she carried her phone and earbuds, "I need just some background music while I take a few titans out up ahead." one that would increase the energy she was gonna let out when she takes it out on the titans. The song she chose to listen to was  [Still Into The Dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tglsG8SJGs8) and to be safe, she hid the ear buds in her ears with her hair. Once the music started playing, she took off with a sadistic grin on her face and a wild look in her eyes. She didn't have to hold back.   
  
        Each step Eren took not only sounded like a thud but it also vibrated against the ground. Armin delivered the news to Mikasa and the order was given to keep Eren safe from the titans. [Y/n] ran after the ones getting close to him and moved to the beat, slicing at the necks while she had her attention locked onto them. Each step Eren took was a determined one to set himself and the rest of humanity free from the titans. The other soldiers leading the other titans away from Eren were either crushed underfoot by the titans, slammed to the ground by their inhumanly large hands or eaten by them. However one was still in the way of the gate, Mikasa ran faster to take it out but was beaten to the titan by Nico, still alive, who had cut its eye to blind it. And along the wall, [Y/n] sling shot herself to slice down on its neck, taking it down all together. With no more titans in the way, Eren was able to slam the boulder down over the hole. Finally, humanity won a battle against the titans. With tears of joy in her eyes, Nico loaded the flare gun with a yellow one and sent it into the air, signaling that the battle was won for the first time in human history. That signal was to let all soldiers know that the mission had been a success.   
  
        [Y/n] took the earbuds from her ears and placed them back in her pocket but there was no time to relax quite yet. There were still titans left in the town yet to be taken down. Eren still had not pulled out of his titan form quite yet and Mikasa was not going to leave him behind. Armin was already at Eren's neck trying to pull him out but he was scorching hot to the touch. "[L/n]! Help us buy them time!" Nico ordered, being the only surviving captain from the elite squad. With a nod, she flew forward as well as she could, intending to help cut at least one down while they took care of the others. Two had slipped by and gotten to Eren and Armin despite their efforts. "Eren! Armin!" [Y/n] tried to get to them faster but in her haste, failed to notice a titan in her blind spot and was grabbed tightly. The two were saved by an older male, shorter than them mind you but with a shorter temper as well, after he cut down one he used his gear to fly upwards and slice the neck of the other. Once they were cut down, the man landed on top of the fallen titan's head. "Who was that...?" Armin asked as he held up Eren, joined by Mikasa who stood next to them. "Pay attention kiddos," the man spoke and looked at Eren's decaying titan form behind him, "This is the part where you explain to me what exactly it is that I'm looking at."   
  
        "Little help here!" [Y/n] managed to call a little attention to herself causing the those who were watching to watch with wide eyes that their friend was being held by a titan. "Damn. And here I thought I was gonna make it home in one piece." [Y/n] laughed breathlessly despite the tears burning her [e/c] eyes. She struggled to get her arm free and get a weapon but she was going to be in the titans mouth shortly. The group wasn't ready to lose another friend but she was too far for any of them to get to her and there were no building for them to use. With fear filling her body, [Y/n] watched as the mouth in front of her opened, showing her giant, human sized teeth ready to crunch down on her smaller form. "I remember death so much it feels more like a memory," With tears falling down her face, she closed her eyes preferring not to watch herself get eaten, "When's it gonna get me? On my feet? Seven feet ahead of me?" recalling the words of a line from a musical. Even though her eyes were closed, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, the sound seemingly in her ears too. "Guess my luck ran out."   
  
        Thankfully she was wrong, she wasn't going to die. It was quick but it definitely took out the titan and got her free from the hand held her close, "Well that was a close one, wasn't it Miss [L/n]?" the voice was familiar to her, she knew that voice! She'd recognize it anywhere and she hasn't heard it in years! Opening her [e/c] eyes, the one who had saved her was her teacher, Korosensei. Soldiers quickly moved, holding their blades defensively as they stared at the being carefully since they didn't know if he was an abnormal titan. A very abnormal titan. Seeing a yellow creature with tentacles and odd clothing was not normal there and they were waiting for [Y/n] to ask for them to save her. Instead she started crying happy tears and hugged him, "Korosensei!" she started wailing, not caring that the others were surprised she knew him or that she was crying in front of them. She was happy because not only was she alive but she got to see her teacher once again. "Oi brat!"   
  
        The one who interrupted them was the same man who had saved Eren, Mikasa and Armin from the other two titans. She let go of her teacher and wiped her eyes and looked at him, still shaking a little as she tried to regain control of her body. She remembered him, Eren said his name was Levi Ackerman, he looked annoyed. "We're gonna need you to explain what the hell that is and how do you know that thing." The look in his eyes was screaming that she didn't have a choice in the matter but Korosensei didn't quite care at the moment. "I'll happily explain," Korosensei answered for his student, "But I need to get my other students first, I'm sure they're safe but they must be very worried about their classmate." [Y/n] perked up more knowing that her class was there, that she'd get to see them again. To make sure that it wasn't a ploy to escape, Levi accompanied them with a lot more soldiers to the building Korosensei had his students stay with Karasuma and Irina. When they saw their older classmate, they were surprised to see how much she's aged but they were still happy to see her.   
  
        Thanks to the coordinated efforts of the Scouts Regiment and the Garrison Regiment's core of engineers and Korosensei's speed, Wall Rose stood once more as a bulwark against the titans. It was almost a full days work batting away the titans that corralled Trost's perimeter, during which the canons fired ceaselessly. Most of the titans nearest to the wall were wiped out by explosive shells, once the smoke cleared those that remained were wiped out by the Scouts regiment. During the clean up operations, two titans were captured for studying, a four meter and a seven meter. All tolled there were 207 people were either dead or missing. 897 were counted among the injured. While Trost had been a great victory, the number of soldiers lost was much greater than there would be for a celebration to be in order.   
  
        While [Y/n] was in the dungeon with her classmates, she was happy to see them but still upset and saddened. She did not know which of her friends were still alive, she wasn't going to blindly hope that they were all among the living. She was trying to accept that many of them died and she wouldn't have been able to say goodbye to them. She would've looked out the window if there was one but was satisfied filling in her classmates and teachers about what she's seen and been through. The group definitely didn't care that Commander Erwin was listening, as was Captain Levi and the Military Police guarding their cell. They were rather surprised to have learned that [Y/n] [L/n] came from a world much like their own except there were no titans, no walls, better technology and humanity wasn't on the verge of extinction. Even more so that Korosensei was an earthling born and bred. From what they could tell, [Y/n] was basically a kid like the rest of those students. She wasn't a threat but she and the rest of them could be useful in wiping out more of the titans. They now had a goal in mind for the girl and her classmates and teachers, have them trained and be part of the scouts.


	17. Chapter 17

 

* * *

       Since it was night time, [Y/n] had some time to herself in her cell to think. Seeing her classmates again just made her feel so happy, even more so that there was a way to get herself back home with them. Sure, she was going to try to come back when she could to help if they succeed in the trial to be held but there were still things to do back home. Especially reassure her parents and do what she could to catch up with her grades since they've likely fallen in her absence. Hard to imagine that things started to get a little more interesting since they improved in their assassination attempts. She remembered she wasn't always like this, given she wasn't older than her classmates now but in their world it was funny to imagine that she was almost a different person back then.   
  
        [Y/n] had been in the classroom with her classmates, waiting in her seat for their odd teacher to appear for the day and begin teaching. They had already planned how they were going to assassinate him. Admittedly it wasn't a good plan but it would more than likely be effective. Each student had their weapon in their desk, hidden out of sight loaded with ammunition. Soon as the ground shook and there was a loud boom outside, they knew their teacher had arrived. Nervously, [Y/n] swallowed her saliva and managed to not choke on it. When the door opened and their yellow, tentacled, octopus teacher entered the room their nervousness and unsureness increased. "Alright people," he set down his roll book as he greeted them, "Let's get started shall we? Class monitor if you would do the honors." A blue haired male named Nagisa Shiota who sat in a seat a few rows ahead of her nodded, "Right. Ready?" All students stood and aimed their guns at him, ranging from handguns, snipers, rifles; they each had one of their own, "Aim. Fire!" rounds of small bullets were fired as signaled.   
  
        Each of the pink bullets hit the wall or black board behind him as he dodged easily than at him. "Oh my. Well why don't I just call roll while you children wear yourselves out?" he didn't seem all too worried as he moved around effortlessly. One by one, each student's name was called; they had to shout if they were present over the gun fire occasionally reloading. In the end to sum it up, their plan failed. All of the students were out of breath at the end of it all. "Excellent, all present and accounted for. No tardies, congratulations!" He cheered as his face changed color from yellow to orange with a red circle, having all his students present was pleasing to him even if they were targeting his life.   
  
        "He's fast." sighed Rio Nakamura, "The whole class opened fire and he doesn't even have a scratch." Yuma Isogai noticed, worn out just like the rest of the students. [Y/n] sighed dejectedly and set down her gun, 'I had a feeling it wouldn't work.' she thought.   
  
        "No luck today either eh?" The yellow octopus like being shrugged rather smugly, "That's really too bad," he didn't sound like he was bothered in the slightest at their failed attempt, "What's the lesson here? Numbers are no substitute for inventiveness perhaps? That any hack can point a gun and pull the trigger? Some of column A, some of column B?" He wagged one of his tentacle fingers in the air as if it was a 'no no' "I get that you're trying to cast the net as widely as possible, so to speak, but the approach lacked originality." His voice returned to being smug, "When your target clocks at Mach 20, an assassin has to think outside the box." She hated it, but had to agree that their teacher had a point. "Haha right, Mach 20."   
  
        Hiroto pointed at him accusingly, not believing he moved at that speed, "No freaking way you dodged that hail of bullets!" Sugino held up one of the bullets between his fingers, "He's got a point, I mean these are only bebes right? For all we know, you probably stood there and took 'em like a champ." Other students started to either voice their agreements or complain that it was likely the reason. The yellow being sighed and waved his hand, "Collect the ammunition and bring it here." his tone of voice sounding like it was going to be a drag. "As was explained, these are anti-me bebes." he grabbed one of the guns from Hinata, "Harmless to you, but-" he shot his other empty hand off, "able to split my cells like a knife through warm tofu." the tentacle squirmed around, writing in the air as it gushed a yellow fluid. "Developed by your government for that express purpose." the part on the ground was still writhing, similar to what a lizard's tail would do when it has popped off. 'Ew.'   
  
        "Of course after a few seconds, I can regenerate good as new." His point proven as the tendril reformed good as new. "A luxury you won't have if you accidentally shoot your eye out." All students were in awe of the spectacle, not sure of what else to make of it, "From now on, no discharging guns in the classroom. Safety first~" He hummed in a sing song like tone and his skin changed color again to yellow with green stripes showing that he was mocking them, overconfident as well, "And good luck killing me before graduation~ You're going to need it~!" 'That octopus is dead!'   
  
        Since that morning, their teacher proceeded to teach them their subjects of the day; the one before the lunch period was English. After writing on the board, he turned to face the class, "Okay, here's a puzzler for you. Isogai!" he called on one of the students sitting in the front row, "Which of these four tentacles is the odd man out?" He asked, showing four tentacles in either being blue, white, pink or green, one of them being higher than the other, "Um, the blue one?" he guessed and their teacher's face changed to the correct color, "Excellent!" he then began to explain why it was correct. It was during that time as he explained, [Y/n] thought back to when they were first introduced to their teacher. 

  
*gasp a flashback within a flashback (Deadpool moment)*

        Two things happened at the beginning of the year, one of them being that the moon had once been whole was now a crescent permanently. The news about the moon shocked the world and no one knew what the cause was. And then there was the day the class was introduced, "Hello, how are you?" Greeted a yellow giant octopus, "So, I'm the one who blew up the moon." The way he said it was like it was no big deal, like it was just an every day thing. It took a moment before that sunk in and then the class reacted in shock with a simple, "Huh?" The yellow being just laughed casually, "Next year, I plan to do the same to planet earth. But nevermind that now, I'm gonna be your new teacher. Isn't that exciting?!" 'There's so many things wrong with this picture.' was a thought all of them had and that was plain to see on everyone's faces. It was a strong first impression nonetheless.

        One of the people in black suits standing next to him introduced himself, "I'm Karasuma, I'm from the ministry of defense." He couldn't believe he was going to say this to high school students, "What I'm about to say to you is what we in the business call classified." He sighed trying to put it into words before he looked at them, "Ah hell I'll just come right out with it. I'm gonna need you to kill this thing for the sake of man kind." Wait what?!

        "Excuse me, no offense but is this a joke? Cause if that's the alien who blew up the moon-" Koki began but was interrupted by the one they were talking about, "Ah buh buh buh buh! I am an earthling born and bred thank you very much!" It appeared he didn't appreciate being called an alien even though he didn't look like a normal earthling or human being. "I'm not at liberty to discuss the details of this juncture, I'll just say he's telling the truth." Karasuma told them, "His threat is all too real. As of this coming March, he will obliterate the earth." [Y/n] hummed quietly in her seat in thought, thinking about the end of the earth, 'Dunno if I wanna go out that way than the zombie apocalypse....' "Apart from you, the only people who know this are World Leaders." Karasuma continued. "If word of this leaks out to the public, we'll have widespread panic on our hands." Which was true, humans don't exactly take bad news that well. "He must be terminated soon, and with extreme prejudice." As he spoke, he reached into the inner pocket of his black jacket, grabbing a green knife from it that looked like rubber, "Which means that you," he swung his weapon fast in order to hit his intended target, "Must become assassins." although he missed because his target moved out of the way, he tried to attack again. [Y/n] watched eagerly with her [e/c] eyes, already her mind getting creative ideas. "Now you'll notice he's incredibly fast!"

        He kept swinging the knife, still trying to hit his target. Whatever idea [Y/n] had in mind now was gone now that she could see how fast he was moving. "And for some reason he likes grooming eyebrows!" The yellow octopus had moved behind him as he explained, its back towards the students as it groomed Karasuma's eyebrows to his annoyance, "Immaculately!" its yellow head turned a light pink before moving out of the way of his attack once again. Each time he moved sent a gust of wind towards the students, their hair blowing back or all over the place. Some had used their arms as an attempt to block the wind if they could or cover their ears. If they were a few rows behind another student they tried using them as a human shield. "You're looking at a being so powerful, he could obliterate half the moon in seconds. So fast he's been clocked at Mach 20." That's it. All ideas out the window! Gone! "A world where he's allowed to live is a world waiting to be destroyed. Plain and simple."

        Putting away the equipment he used to groom Karasuma's eyebrows in a case, they said "He makes it all sound so grim doesn't he?" he drawled, "Cheer up, I've graciously made your government an offer. 'Stop making fools of yourselves trying to kill me' I said." he placed his yellow tentacle hand on Karasuma's shoulder, ignoring his growl of annoyance and the other person aiming a gun at him, "Let me teach Class 3E at this illustrious institution!" 'He's got to be kidding right?' [Y/n] thought to herself, while the thought of killing a teacher has admittedly crossed a student's mind at least once, this didn't exactly seem possible. Karasuma had grown more annoyed as he explained that they didn't have much of a choice. He remembered the World leaders have security attempt to hit him in four directions while he explained his offer, missing them as if they were easy. "We have no idea what his motives are, we agreed on the condition that none of you students shall be harmed in any way." funny how that would change months later.

        The advantage was good though, "On one hand, we'll know his exact whereabouts every week day. On the other he'll be in close range, to 31 people with an incentive to kill him." [Y/n] raised her hand and asked, "What exactly is in this for us?" The answer? 10 billion yen. That was definitely one hell of an incentive. It was only fair after all, they kill him then they save the earth and get paid. He obviously didn't think they would be able to kill him, it showed from his yellow and green striped face which they were told that he was feeling superior. His words even supported it, "Truth be told I'm not worried. The military couldn't kill me, why would anyone assume students could?" Which was rather true. He was chased by fighter jets when he had been flying in the sky before. Instead of being hit, he simply moved onto the air craft and cleaned it. Thankfully that same day, they were all provided with weapons. Harmless to humans but extremely fatal to him.

*Flash back over*

        A bang distracted [Y/n] from her thoughts of the past, her eyes going to Nakamura who had fired a gun at their teacher and he caught the bullet with a piece of chalk. His yellow face turning red as he scolded her, reminding her that he had made the rule to not fire any discharges in the classroom. As a way to punish her, he had her sit in the back row. After that, he went back to teaching the class English.

        When the bell rang, that was the signal for lunch. He opened the window and told them that he was going to go over to China for lunch. And if any of them were feeling trigger happy they were free to call his number and try. "Okay math... If he's traveling at Mach 20..." Megu tried to calculate out loud, "Then it would take him ten minutes to reach his favorite food shop in Shish wan." Nagisa concluded. "So just to be clear we've  
absolutely ruled out missiles?" "We're students, we can't get that kind of weapons." [Y/n] pointed out. "He could break the sound barrier too." "While grading!" Isogai recalled one of his quizzes being returned with a doodle on it. "All things considered, he's not doing a bad job." Hinano was appreciative, though she did try to stab him when he was tutoring her but he simply blocked her arm without looking up "He tutored me in algebra and I killed it on our quiz the next day!" Either way to them it didn't matter in the end, they managed to get their grades up when the world was going to end. Kind of disappointing ain't it? Then again, the chances of college wasn't going to happen either way even if the world wasn't going to end.

        Since it was lunch time, [Y/n] took her lunch from her bag and went outside to eat. Maybe some fresh air might give some assassination ideas. As she ate and started to plan, she wound up overhearing four of her classmates talking. She recognized one to be Nagisa and another to be Terasaka this she found strange since the two don't very much talk to each other. Nagisa was telling him about the weaknesses he had noticed during the days that had gone by with the octopus as his teacher. They were talking about what they could do to attack him, mainly have Nagisa do it and before the other three had left they left Nagisa something in a small pink bag. The words Terasaka said did bother her though, how everyone expected Class 3E to be thugs and murderers in the end. That society didn't want them. However, the fact that Terasaka was willing to sacrifice/use one of his classmates to get the money didn't sit right with [h/c].

        [Y/n] put her things together and walked over, wiping away any crumbs that were possibly around her mouth. "You don't have to do it Nagisa." [Y/n] told him as she approached, "They can't force you into it." Nagisa looked down at the bag in his hand and the knife, "So you heard then?" His blue eyes going to the taller/shorter/average sized girl. "While they can't make me do it there hasn't been any other plan that might work. This could be it." He reasoned. "Yeah but you might get hurt." She frowned, showing that she cared for her blue haired classmate. "That's really kind of you [Y/n]," he smiled at her, "But I think I'll be alright." At least that's what he was trying to convince himself. Before [Y/n] had come over to talk to him, he was thinking about when he first got the notice that he would be going to Class E. He lost all those people he had thought were his friends. Once they all heard the news, they all just dropped him like a piece of trash. Even [Y/n] knew how that felt since the ones in her former class abandoned her too. Class E only had each other to lean on for support.

        A large sound with a gust of wind then a loud boom alerted the two that their teacher had returned. "Hello there, I'm back!" He cheered casually, holding a missile over his shoulder. "Hi sir." Nagisa greeted once the dust cleared, "What's with the missile?" [Y/n] asked him curiously. "Oh just a souvenir from a strike force who tried to bring me down over the sea of Japan." he said calmly with a shrug like tone in his voice. "Must be lonely spending your life in the crosshairs." Nagisa guessed as a bit of sweat ran down both of the students faces. "Quite the opposite actually," he placed a hand over his chest, "Reminds me of how amazing I am~" something sparked in the two students, "Inside for fifth period please." He told them as he went inside. With her [h/c] bangs covering her eyes, [Y/n] wrote something on a piece of paper and showed it to Nagisa, 'I'm helping you in your attempt.' What he said made something think they'd never be amazing no matter how hard they tried, no matter the effort. With that in mind, they both had an advantage. They were as invisible to him as they were to everyone else. Target locked on their teacher confirmed.

        For their fifth period activity, they were to compose a short poem with it ending with  the final lines as 'Was tentacles all along'. "Excuse me sir, but really?" Asked Kanzaki to be sure that he was being serious. "Really," he confirmed, "When you've completed the assignment, kindly bring it forward. You will be graded on creativity, grammar, and overall beauty of expression." The example he gave was this:

Not the storm of garden snow,  
Of flowers moving on.  
But sprouting there instead  
Was tentacles all along.

        It didn't make sense but it was an assignment nonetheless. He'd allow them to go home once they were finished. While listening to the others, [Y/n] worked on hers quickly to get it out of the way. Kaeno asked him a question which was a rather good one, startling him. "Do we always have to call you sir? You haven't given us your name and I think we need one. I mean it would be kind of awkward if we don't call you anything right?" Had to admit it was a bit of an oversight. Instead of giving them a name, he decided to let them pick for him. When he turned pink, that was the time Nagisa and [Y/n] stood, their papers shielding their blades from sight except for their classmates. 'Everyday without fail, he gets sleepy.' Nagisa thought, 'I can tell when he checks out when his face turns pink. Kaeno's question threw him off, he seems distracted.' All signs pointed to this being the right moment. The first one to strike, that came from Nagisa. When his was blocked, [Y/n] went to get the next blow and tossed her knife to her other hand to try again, making sure to try another angle. When he caught both hands with one tentacle easily, [Y/n] and Nagisa had their blades taken from them by him with a napkin. "What did I say about thinking outside the box?" He scolded, while he was sleepy he hadn't exactly let his guard down. But when Nagisa and [Y/n] threw their arms around him in a hug, the pink bag showed itself around Nagisa's neck. From the angle, he was able to see what it was. A grenade.

        While Terasaka hadn't planned on getting [Y/n] into the mix, he took the moment of surprise anyway. He detonated it sending pink bebes flying all around the room with a small explosion. All of the students who hadn't known about it screamed and tried to take cover from the blast, the only thing they saw now was what they assumed used to be their teacher. They didn't see Nagisa or [Y/n].

        Terasaka and his friends cheered, seeing how their plan worked. Kaeno gasped as she saw the result of their plan and covered her mouth like a few of the other female students did who were still bewildered by all this. "Yeah, we're gonna be rich!" Cheered Muramatsu as he ran with Yoshida and Terasaka to the front of the classroom. "You jerks!" "What the hell have you done?!" Their classmates yelled at the three for doing something so dangerous and putting two of their other classmates in harms way. "Never saw a suicide bomber coming didn't ya?" Terasaka ignored their yelling as he asked the charred husk on the ground. "Terasaka!"

        Kaeno was reasonably angry, "What did you make Nagisa and [Y/n] do?!" "What? I'm sorry do you have a better idea?" He asked in a not so sorry tone before he explained what he used, "I gave Nagisa a modified toy filled with those stupid bebes. And a spoonful or two of gunpowder so it would scatter at a high enough speed." He sounded smug. "What about [Y/n]?!" Hiroto asked again for the concerned female's wellbeing. Terasaka only shrugged, "She wasn't part of the plan but who cares? It wasn't enough to kill anybody." He squatted down to get a closer look, "I'll pitch in on their medical bills." he was grinning for a moment then stopped when he saw the two covered by what he thought was some sort of film. "Those two don't have a mark on them." he saw that the two students were laying next to each other rather closely, Nagisa's arm was around [Y/n] as if he was protecting her. "What the hell is this membrane?" He referred to what he thought was film like cover before looking at the body, "Did the body-" "It's not a body it's a husk." said a voice from above, "I shed my skin once a month."

        The two students who were covered opened their eyes, seeing that they were fine after all before sitting up, Nagisa grasped onto the edge of it and pushed it off of them. "I wrapped it around your classmates to protect them from the blast." the owner of the voice did not sound too happy. When Terasaka looked up to the ceiling, they saw their teacher was alive hanging there with their tentacles holding them up. The atmosphere grew heavy as they saw his eyes glow a bright red, "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you didn't see this coming."

        "Terasaka. Yoshida. Muramatsu." he growled as he sounded angrier and angrier, the students also in the room grew fearful. "This is new..." [Y/n] muttered as Nagisa silently nodded in agreement that what they were seeing was something they've never seen before. They've seen stripes, orange with a red circle, purple with a red x, pink but never before have they seen the color pitch black until now. It wasn't hard to tell that the color meant he was pissed. His dark face stretched as his growls grew louder and almost life threatening, his grin cracking to show his teeth and his eyes stretching from circles to slits showing only darkness. "This was your doing, wasn't it?!" his voice was scaring the three students who had planned it. "Who us?" Yoshida tried to sound innocent though he was terrified. "I-it was all Nagisa and [Y/n]!" Terasaka stuttered as his voice cracked with fear. Without a word, their teacher flew out of the room with incredible speed causing most near him to either squeal or scream; his return causing the same reaction as well. The air was heavy and hard to breathe when he dropped what he had gotten. Their eyes widened when they saw it was the name plates off of their homes. "Here's the deal."

 

        "The agreement I have with your government prevents me from harming **you**. But there's a catch." he held up the name plates Shiota and [L/n]. "if you ever pull another irresponsible stunt like that again, there's nothing that says I can't harm someone else." In that moment all the oxygen in the room was gone, none of them could breathe. The thought of him harming any of their family members was terrifying. "Family." Ba-bump. "Friends" Ba-bump. "Anyone in the world except for you if I feel like it." Ba-bump. It was clear now. There was no way out of this. No slipping between the cracks. No running and hiding no matter how badly they wanted to. The only thing they could do was to kill him.

        "G-go on! Threaten us!" Terasaka managed to find the air he needed to breathe and pointed at him though he was shaking so badly, "I ain't afraid of no squid! Where do you get off blowing up the moon?!" He pointed at him as his friends hid behind him a little bit, scared he was going to go off again. "We got rights you know! Call us irresponsible, we're just defending ourselves!" Just like that they could all breathe again once the face turned from black to orange with a red circle. "Of course, I know that." he didn't sound angry anymore but much more relaxed and laid back as before, "I'm not calling you irresponsible for trying to kill me." he explained, reaching over to [Y/n] and Nagisa's heads and giving them a gentle pat. "No, no, no. As a matter of fact Nagisa gets full marks for technique, his composure was simply outstanding! And [Y/n] for resourcefulness, she switched hands when one was being held back! Not many think of doing so when their dominant hand is occupied." He was admittedly proud of the two. "However," his focus shifted to the other three and pointed at them, "None of you cared if they were injured." the point hitting the three of them, "Not even Nagisa or [Y/n] cared for their well beings except for each others. Students with that kind of attitude aren't fit to assassinate anyone!" His face turned from yellow to purple and a dark purple x before going back to normal. Facing his class he said, "You must believe yourself worthy of your target. That means taking pride in what you do, in yourselves and each other! All of you are more than the sum of your parts."

        Chewed out by Mach 20, reassured by a tentacle wag. It was a bizarre education but it was starting to grow on them. When growing up feeling invisible, it was kind of like being seen for the first time. Like you matter. That you weren't a waste of space. Without a word, he put out the smoke from his desk from the blast. "Here's a puzzler for you Nagisa and [Y/n]; given that I have no intention of being killed, though I have every intention of enjoying our time together until the planet goes kerplewey. What exactly are you going to do about it?" That's the question isn't it? They were only high school students, not like they had any experience trying to save the world [this time at least]. One way or another, they're gonna be fast learners. "I think you can find out I can do plenty sir." Nagisa answered with a sly smile. [Y/n] closed her eyes and smiled before looking at her teacher, "I can be a lot more resourceful and creative than you think. Just you wait and see." As a result he began to laugh and turned to yellow with green stripes, the smile on his face mimicking that of a Cheshire cat just curling at the ends, "That's the spirit." Excitedly he turned to face his class, "No one is dismissed until I am vanquished!" he declared, getting moans and groans in return. At the end of the day, Kaeno was the one who came up with the name. Korosensei.

 

'That was it.' [Y/n] thought, physically and mentally back in her cell than in the past when things in her life had begun changing, 'Before I had no idea how to save the world but this definitely helps.' she closed her eyes. 'Maybe after the trial I can see my friends again.'

**Days until the trial:** 13.


	18. Chapter 18

        The whole time in her cell, [Y/n] and her classmates had thought the day had been rather boring. At least, they did until a loud brunette came into the dungeon they were staying in. "Wow! You really are interesting!" Exclaimed the female as she pressed herself against the bars of the cell, her brown eyes taking in the view of Korosensei through her glasses. "I think you mean amazing." He laughed, his face turning from yellow to green and yellow stripes, "Oh I almost forgot my manners. I'm Hanji Zoe!" She introduced herself, "I don't think I've seen anyone like you before." "No one has, that's what makes me even more amazing!" He boasted. "Please don't boost his ego." Karasuma sighed feeling slight annoyance with the octopus, "No, no let them. Just means he'd be easier to kill." Sugino suggested, hoping that the next ball he threw at him would work, which he did throw at their teacher surprising the soldiers who were watching the exchange. Korosensei snickered in amusement at the attempt, having caught the ball rather easily with a pillow case since none of them had a baseball glove with them. "It was worth a shot." He shrugged with a smile that was at ease. He remembered the first time he tried to assassinate him back at their home by using baseball.  
  
        At his first attempt with his favorite sport, Sugino was with Nagisa and [Y/n] watching their teacher reading the news paper and drinking tea under his favorite spot having found him there with the notes Nagisa had been taking. "Hm... The moon is all they've been talking about in the states too." Korosensei said as he read the paper and held his drink with a tentacle, the red straw he had been drinking out of had a little pink flower on it, "Does no one care about anything else?" He seemed to have been distracted to the three students who were hiding behind a tree and within a bush. "There he is, chilling out back before the first bell. Not a care in the world." Sugino spoke softly as he observed for the right moment to strike, "Reading a newspaper FROM Hawaii on the way here. Nice, good work Nagisa." He looked back at the blue haired male and [Y/n] was behind him for support. "Thanks, I owe you one." he received a nod from his classmate, "You're welcome, best of luck Sugino." and a smile from [Y/n] that nearly made him blush, "Good luck." she quietly cheered him on.   
  
        "Heh," he held up the baseball he held in his hand to show it was covered in anti-Korosensei BBs, "Ten billion big, here I come." he wound himself up so he could take the pitch; raising his left leg in the air to waist level and put all of his weight on his right leg, both of his hands holding the ball as if his left hand was a glove before throwing what was his attempt at a fast ball with his right hand at their teacher. "Top of the morning to ya!"  
  
        The three gasped in surprise hearing his voice behind them, having not noticed that he had already moved. "It's usually considered polite to reply." he continued, watching as Sugino looked back and forth between the dust cloud around the chair and the flying news paper to their teacher who was behind them. "Yes sir, sorry sir. Good morning sir." Nagisa greeted him, pulling himself out of his surprise though he should've expected something like that to have happened. "Morning." [Y/n] greeted with a short nod, standing a little straighter.  
  
        "A baseball imbedded in anti-me BBs? Creative! Points for choosing a method of delivery quieter than the pop of a standard air rifle." Korosensei was rather pleased with this but was not done criticizing the choice, "Unfortunately, once airborne the weapon gave me nothing but time." he recounted as he remembered flying off quickly to avoid the thrown ball, "Ample opportunity in fact to organize a defensive maneuver." he had gone to the gym equipment shed to get what he needed and fixed the sign above the door that said 'guts'; "A quick visit to the equipment room and tadah I had, pardon the pun, a handy solution" he held up the hand with the baseball glove on with the baseball used caught in it still smoking a little bit. The three let out their own sounds of displeasement right before the bell rang. He couldn't help but turn from yellow to green stripes and sounding rather smug about their assassination failure, "Tic toc children. Graduation will be here before you know it." And with that he went towards the school now with his normal yellow head, "Right then, home room if you would please?" Sugino sighed dejectedly and answered "Yes sir." his tone of voice worrying Nagisa and [Y/n]. "Damn it... So much for my fast ball... Big shock there I guess..." "It was a good throw." Nagisa tried to cheer him up and [Y/n] tried as well, "You can't give up after the first try." But all Sugino did was sigh, unable to bring himself to believe their words or be cheered up by their attempts. He stayed silent before he had gone to the school, the two following after him.  
  


\--------------------Time skip-------------------------------

        "April is the cruelest month, breeding lilacs out of the dead land." Korosensei read out loud one of the modern literature text books he held in one hand and wrote on the chalk board with the other. [Y/n] paid a little bit of attention but her mind was focused on Sugino in a concerned way. Since the failed assassination attempt that morning, Sugino had been staring at the hand he used to throw with a dejected look and let out a sigh matching the tone he was feeling. No matter how much she and Nagisa had tried to cheer him up, he seemed upset about more than just the failed attempt. "Sugiya!"

        When [Y/n] heard her teacher call out her classmate's name, he sat in the back behind Sugino, she jumped a little bit in her seat having not expected it. She didn't see her teacher move his hand so fast that he just grabbed the students notebook up front, looking at it with a gleam in his eye. "Not a bad likeness," Apparently Sugiya had been drawing in his notebook again, "But I'm really hurt by the jaw line." he turned it around to show the red mark he had made on the drawing he had done of their teacher, giving him a NON-EXISTENT jawline with a note above it saying 'REALLY observe your subject!' "You don't have a jaw!" Maehara pointed out a little annoyed he interrupted class for that.

               Once the bell rang, Korosensei told them that they could have lunch as the students started getting their bags and that he had some off school business to attend to. "Tofu from China?" Isogai asked, not really certain if it was even a serious matter. "Actually, I'm catching a ball game in the big apple." Korosensei corrected as he opened a window to take his leave, "Ciao!" and he left a cloud of dust behind, [Y/n] moving quickly to cover her food with her body even though it was already protected with a lid. "He sure knows how to make an exit." Yoshida coughed and had his arm up, having used it in attempt to keep the dust from hitting his mouth and nose, "I know, that thing is starting to get on my nerves." Terasaka grunted in annoyance. 

        "Talk about unfair, we're stuck here while he flies all over the world," Kurahashi complained as she rifled through her school bag for lunch, "He could at least bring souvenirs." "Think about what he'd probably bring back; are you that hard up for a motor shop?" Megu Kataoka asked her as she passed by her friend's desk with her bag, "Just saying an exotic snack would be nice." The orange haired female explained herself, "It's not like he'd have to sneak him through customs." "I don't think I'd turn down the chance to try a snack from the other side of the world either." [Y/n] laughed quietly. "I think you two dedicated a lot of thought to this." Megu smiled a little nervously at the two when it came to food.

        "So hey, what's New York's chief export?" Isogai asked Maehara who was waiting for him so they could go eat lunch. "I dunno, booze?" he guessed. "Sucks we're not drinking age" Isogai laughed. "What about something greasy from one of those food trucks?" Hinano suggested. "Man, New York girls are hot!" drooled Okajima at the thought of the women overseas, "Especially the blondes!" it did not take much for anyone to know that the pervert of the class was getting rather excited. "Oh yeah." Maehara agreed with a grin. "I have no doubts about that." [Y/n] nodded a little bit as she thought about it. "Damn can you imagine if one came back as a transfer student?" Okajima nearly shivered at the thought and possibly drooled more just as Kurasuma came into the room to check on the students progress.

        "Children, any progress on killing the tentacled menace?" He asked them. "Define progress." Nagisa answered for the whole class. "But if you were trying to see if we were doing better than you, keep in mind we got a lot more to worry about than just assassinating him." [Y/n] added since she meant their grades as some of the students looked rather deflated. "Yeah, this is E class yo." Kirara leaned back in her seat, casting her gaze over to Sugino who had not looked up from his desk, "You gotta lower your expectations." "All do respect sir, he's too quick." Isogai reminded Kurasuma who had not needed the reminder, "Like so quick you can't even see him some times." Koki told him as he rested on his desk with his arms as a cushion. "You said so yourself, he clocks out at Mach 20. Who kills something like that?" Something like that was rather unheard of. "I don't know, but you kids had better figure it out." "Seriously?" "Seriously, you're the only hope we got." Well thanks for the pressure Kurasuma. "He teaches willingly, putting himself in the line of fire by choice." he reminded them. If they allowed him to live, come March and earth would be totally annihilated. And if they needed a reminder, they just had to look back up at the moon that would forever be a permanent crescent. Never changing to its other phases as the days passed ever again. In short, he's too dangerous to take lightly. That's why their classroom was the last line of defense between mankind and extinction. But if giving a class of misfits and outcasts the chance to play hero would definitely make things more interesting to say the least. Could they do it? It was a rather tall order to make, especially since they didn't know a lot about their target. They couldn't say what he gets out of destroying the planet, let alone teaching them.

        

\-----------Time skip------------

  
        It was the next day and around lunch time, the students had split up into their own separate groups to eat. [Y/n] had chosen to eat outside again so she'd get fresh air before class had to resume. But she was not the only one to eat outside. Sugino did as well but out on the steps. He closed his boxed lunch even though he hadn't made a dent in his meal. He sighed as he stared down at the ground below him, his sadness growing the more he thought about what was bothering him. "There you are." the baseball he had used on his teacher was being held out to him carefully with a napkin, the one holding it was the intended target. He had gotten back from watching the baseball game. "This may come in handy." "Thank you Koro-sensei." Sugino thanked before he looked up a little put off at what he was seeing, "What are you eating?"

        "A coconut I grabbed in Hawaii." he didn't stop eating the fruit, husk and all, "Care for a bite?" "You know, you shouldn't eat the husk." The student warned and took the baseball back. "Solid throw by the way yesterday." His teacher complimented and took a seat next to him as he continued to eat. "Yeah right; says the guy who could probably throw the ball farther and faster on accident than I could on purpose." the black haired boy leaned back and continued to toss the ball in the air and into his hand once again. "Are you on a team?" Korosensei asked curiously. Sugino paused for a moment, thinking back to his time before he was a 3E student, "I used to be." "And you're not any longer?" That seemed rather odd to the yellow octopus. "They uh, they kicked me off." Sugino admitted, "Teams are for only D class and above. We're here to get our grades back on track. Extracurricular sports isn't allowed." he started sounding bitter towards the end. "Sounds suspiciously like discrimination." Korosensei told him his thoughts exactly and wasn't exactly happy with how the school ran in such a way. "I would've gotten booted either way. Come on, you saw my pitch. I'm too slow." he recalled every baseball game he's pitched in and every time the batters would wind up hitting it, "I never struck anyone out. I wound up bench warming most of the season. I got so depressed I got slow hitting the books." a sad smile formed on his face and he held the ball in his hand instead of continuing to toss it. "That's why I got packed off here to the mountains." he found what happened to be rather depressing. "Sugino. May I give you some friendly piece of advice?"

        When [Y/n] had finished her lunch, she started taking a path to get back inside which happened to be where Korosensei and Sugino were. She didn't know what to be surprised about, the two being together in the first place or that the teacher had his students wrapped in his tentacles. 'Hentai? Gay hentai?' She thought as her mind went to a dark place then shook her head, noticing Nagisa at the door way staring in surprise. Nagisa and [Y/n] ran down the hill towards the two and the blue haired student thought his teacher was attacking his friend. "There it is." Korosensei sounded rather pleased when he found whatever it was he was looking for, "I thought I recognized that pitching style. You were imitating Major League pitcher Arita." he concluded before setting him down. "That's right, these tentacles don't lie."

         "Your shoulders are significantly less flexible than your idol's I'm afraid." Korosensei informed him. "What exactly are you trying to say?" Sugino was not going to like what he was going to hear from his teacher. "That the famous Arita fast ball that you were trying so hard to copy, is simply never going to be your thing." What he had said hurt Sugino and made Nagisa and [Y/n] angry. "That's not fair," Nagisa said as he clenched his fist in anger, "You don't know that. How could you?" "I get it don't worry about it." Sugino tried to calm his friend down. "I get it. We've all heard it before from everyone else. 'Why even bother?' Hey we're just E class right?" Nagisa's anger showed like a raging fire in his eyes, "We're just a bunch of losers and lost causes!" [Y/n] was angry that he'd say something like that until a thought occurred to her, 'Didn't he go to a baseball game yesterday?' her anger was gone after that now that she thought about it. 'Is what I think he did happen?' if her hunch was correct she'd be impressed. "You misunderstand me, I base this entirely on first hand experience."

        Korosensei reached into his sleeve, pulling out a newspaper article to show his three students. "First through eight hand experience!" the article showed Sugino's idol up in the air at the pitcher's mound held by very familiar looking yellow tentacles! 'Are you fucking kidding me?!' [Y/n] thought as she read it, though she nearly laughed when she had to translate it in her head, being able to read English thanks to the class AND fanfiction. Nagisa and Sugino's thought was matching their expressions as well 'What is wrong with you?!' "I even got his autograph!" he showed the board with the writing 'Knock it off, Tentacles! -- Arita'. "You actually asked him for an autograph after you assaulted him?!" "I think I would've written much worse if that happened to me." [Y/n] sighed and Nagisa held his head with his hand. "He's right though," Sugino got the other two students attention, "Some of us are born with talent, some of us not so much." [Y/n] wasn't sure what she could say to him that would cheer him up, to hear that kind of news was rather devastating.

        "Talent is relative." Korosensei grabbed Sugino's wrist carefully with his hand and placed a reassuring tentacle on his shoulder, "Arita's wrist and elbow isn't as flexible as yours." With that new information he looked at his wrist and elbow, "Like I said, these tentacles don't lie. Given enough time and practice, you could become just a good enough player. If not better! And besides, why settle for being an imitation?" He encouraged his student. "Next time, try assassinating me in your own style." That definitely cheered him up, his eyes shining brighter at the idea that he would be able to pitch in his own style. He was back to being his optimistic self. "Hey Sugino." [Y/n] tapped his shoulder to remind him of her presence, "If you need someone to practice with, I'd be glad to help." He stared for a moment, a faint blush forming on his cheeks and he smiled, "Thanks [Y/n]!"

 

        After school, Sugino was out back with [Y/n] and Nagisa. The two male students had baseball gloves on and [Y/n] had gotten one of the equipment they had in the shed to use to see the speed of the ball going back and forth between them. When Sugino pitched the ball to Nagisa, the ball was moving towards him fast that the only thing he could think to do was dodge it. "Wow nice one!" Nagisa complimented as he went to get the ball, "He's right Sugino! That ball was faster than the last one!" [Y/n] told him excitedly. "All in the wrist and elbows; I'm preparing a curve ball that plays to my strengths." Sugino told the two as he caught the ball from Nagisa. "Between that and the change up I'm working on, I've already got a half decent arsenal." he sounded a lot more confident with the use of his wrist and elbow when he's pitching. "Nothing Korosensei can't see coming from a mile away, but what are we gonna do? I'm sticking with it though. Perseverance is key. In baseball and assassination." "And determination." [Y/n] reminded him, there was a difference between the two. " Nagisa ended up nodding in agreement with the two. Since the window was open so they could see their teacher grading papers, wouldn't hurt to interrupt him for a little assassination attempt right? "Can I bother you a sec?" Sugino leaned against the window sill as he asked their teacher and pointed with his thumb outside, "I wanna take a couple test shots at you if that's okay?" Oh if only students asking teachers if they could have a moment of their time to kill them was a normal thing. "Glutton for disappointment?" Korosensei prodded with a snicker and green stripes.

Extra:

        After school, Nagisa and [Y/n] were walking together to the train station. Though they lived in different directions, they still took the same route there anyway. Sugino had already left for home after their assassination attempt. "Hey [Y/n]?" Nagisa had something to ask the [h/c] girl who stopped momentarily to give him her undivided attention. "When Korosensei said those things to Sugino, how did you not get angry? How were you so calm?" he asked as he waited for her to reply. "To be honest, I did get angry." she gave him a sheepish smile, "But then I remembered that yesterday he told us he was going to a baseball game. After that I just had a hunch and he proved it correct." He was momentarily surprised that she remembered that little detail while he had forgotten it, then smiled since that was one of the things that he liked about her.

        That day was one of the good times to remember, even if the threat of the world exploding after a year was present. While they would still try to assassinate him, the class was still appreciative to have a teacher like him put time and effort into teaching them and caring when no one else would.

**Days until the trial:** 12.

* * *

 

* * *

 


	19. Chapter 19

        The next time Hanji came to [Y/n] and the rest of Class 3E's cell she didn't come alone. This time Levi went inside as well and glared at them with his grey blue eyes. "Unlike four-eyes here, I'm not here to get acquainted with you shitty brats or take an interest in that thing." He was not going to beat around the bush or change his personality to gain their trust. He had no interest in them only in information that he could get out of interrogating them. "All I want to know is where the hell you come from and I want to hear it from you." He didn't care that he had heard it from behind the door with Erwin or how much Hanji rambled on and on about how interesting Korosensei was. He wanted to hear it again and be sure that none of them were being lied to. "Are we supposed to be intimidated by a dwarf?" Karma asked walking over to the bars and leaned against them, his golden eyes looking down on the shorter man, "I think the attempt is rather adorable but it's not working on me." he antagonized him. He still wasn't fazed when Levi had grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to stare directly into his eyes at his level. "Don't test me brat." he warned in a threatening tone. "Why not, I'd like to see." he grinned sadistically. With a gust of wind and a bit of dust in the air, Karma had been pulled back by his teacher from Levi's grip and away from the bars. "Now, now Karma. It's impolite to antagonize the host." Korosensei scolded with a wag of his finger towards his student. "I was just having a bit of fun." the red head hummed in return, taking the chance to try cutting his tentacle with the rubber green knife but wound up missing in the end. "Aw," Karma didn't sound all too bothered by the failed attack, "it was more fun when I landed a hit on you." The yellow being froze and began to perspire a little at the memory. All of those students remembered that day all too well. That was the day Karma had joined class 3E after his suspension.  
  
  


        ~Flash back to the memory~

        

        The day Karma had joined his class, he had missed gym and it was the first day Kurasuma was teaching them how to attack with the blade using the green rubber knife that had been provided of course. Karma had arrived late that day and had greeted Korosensei after their gym class had finished for the day. He was admittedly surprised that Korosensei was an octopus. Korosensei was pleased to see him after his suspension ended but was still not pleased that he had been tardy his first day back. But to make nice, Karma offered him a hand to shake and when he had his hand in his grip, he squeezed it with the hidden part of his hand covered in strips of the rubber knife he had cut. While he was still stunned, Karma tossed the juice box he had been drinking from and revealed the other blade he had hidden in his sleeve and swiped at him, missing when Korosensei pulled away quickly leaving behind an after image. 'Maybe introducing Karma to Assassins Creed was a bad idea.' [Y/n] thought to herself now that she thought about it. Who would think teaching the devil student that was remotely a good idea at all? Although like the rest of her classmates, she was surprised that he had hurt him on his own while the rest of them had failed. That made him the first out of all of them including the government. Karma and Nagisa had been in the same class for first and second year with [Y/n] joining them afterwards. What kind of student was Karma? To describe him with one word would just be violent. Weapons and blood were his passion so to say the least when it came to assassination, Karma would be the top student.

        His second attempt was when they were taking a quiz in their sixth period and Korosensei was sulking by punching the wall of course, they were soft and making a noise. [Y/n] had begun to get irritated since she was trying to focus on her quiz like the rest of them and threw her knife at the teacher although missing when he moved, "We're trying to take a quiz here!" the irritation being evident in her voice. "Sorry!" He apologized flustered, fretting a little that he had affected their quiz. To lure him over, Karma had taken out the gelato he stole from the faculty room belonging to the teacher who had tried to keep it frozen by flying through the coldest layer of the hemisphere from Italy. When he stormed over, he was taken in by surprise by the BBs that were on the ground he had stepped on with his tentacles but not enough to avoid the gun being shot at him by Karma. The devil student pushed the octopus's buttons before he left the classroom, the blood lust evident in his voice at the thought of being able to kill a teacher.

~End of memory~

        "Yes well..." Korosensei cleared his voice before being smug again, "That was only one day remember Karma?" his head turned yellow and green striped, "After all I did get you back the next day remember?" he snickered as Karma turned his head to hide his reddening cheeks. Oh he remembered alright, he got him back in front of his classmates and in front of HER too.  Behind the bars, Levi smirked slightly in amusement as he watched the red haired brat get knocked down a few pegs.

~Start of second memory~

        When Karma had stabbed an octopus on the desk at the very front of the room, instead of taking that as a threat, Korosensei made it into a takoyaki and stuffed it into Karma's mouth while it was still hot. The first attempt had maybe failed but he still tried again during their math period, planning to fire an anti-Korosensei BB at him but before he knew it his teacher had taken the gun and painted his nails too while he was at it. [Y/n] snickered a little bit and jokingly told him that his nails looked pretty, making his cheeks turn a light red from embarrassment. And again during home ec he tried to kill him but instead wound up in a pink frilly apron with a big heart on the chest and flowers as well. His cheeks nearly matched his hair when he noticed [Y/n] laughing in the background, did she have something to do with the apron? Maybe. But the sight was amusing nonetheless. Because he was relentless in his attacks Korosensei had not let his guard down at all.

~End of memory~

        [Y/n] was snickering quietly, trying not to burst out laughing as she remembered his attempts but she found it better not to let the demon hear her laughing. Levi's eyes cut over to her, noticing her shaking figure then shook his head, remembering that he had news to give her and her classmates. "Hey brat, there's been an update about your trial." He said as he got her attention from where he stood, "It's been moved up. Instead of eleven days from now, it's going to be the same day as the titan boy. The day after tomorrow right before his." The [h/c] girl started to sweat a little out of nervousness. Hopefully she'll pass the trial otherwise, she and her classmates definitely won't be going home. "Oh, and if you do get out of your trial alive; you're going to be joining the scouts." he said as he left the class in silence. 'After all, it would be bad if the Military Police got a hold of them.'

        

  
  
  
**Days until the trial:** ~~11~~ 1

 


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

        Ever since that little update about the trial date being moved, [Y/n] had a bit of trouble going to sleep. She wasn't sure how to feel about being put in front of other adults for something so serious involving her sudden appearance in their world after having so many near death experiences in this place. She was happy to see her classmates again yes but she was worried for them now too. If things didn't go well in the trial they may end up hurt or killed too and she doesn't want that to happen for them. And even if things did go well and if they joined the scouts like Erwin planned for them to do, what about the friends she made here? What about Eren's life now that it was revealed he is a Titan shifter? His life is on a smaller thread than hers because of how much people feared what they didn't understand. It was likely that humans would try to kill him rather than let him understand his newfound abilities to help them change how they have been currently living. And everyone else she had trained with; did they survive the attack? She was filled with anxiety that she may never see them again and the last thing they may have seen was a titan about to either step on them or eat them before they died alone instead of being with their friends or loved ones. 'If I might die tomorrow, will they let me say something to [crush/name]? It's bad timing but I'd rather not regret anything if it does happen.' she thought as she stared at the ceiling. With a sigh they closed their eyes as they waited for the trial to come.   
  
Days until the trial: 0


	21. Chapter 21

  
        When [Y/n] had awoken from her sleep, she saw her classmates and for a brief moment she thought she had fallen asleep in their classroom before reality hit her. She was still in the dungeon in a world where there were giant beings who wanted to eat people her size. The hint was not only the dark room but also the shackles on her wrists too. Korosensei could've undid the shackles and brought them all back home sure, but [Y/n] refused. She wanted to prove that she and her classmates weren't a threat. At least, they had no reason to be one. It was also the day of the trial, the one she was to share with Eren.   
  
        There were rumors about the trial even though it's only been a few days, soldiers tend to talk to each other sometimes when they think the students are sleeping. The rumor was that the military police planned to take custody of both Jaeger and [L/n] instead of having them join the scouts. They planned to hold a deliberation on the matter with the decision being left to Premier Zachary; whether their fates lied with the Scouts or under the Military Police. With him, the Military police, the Garrison regiment, and the Scouts fall under his jurisdiction. His decision will be based on whether Eren is a benefit or handicap to humanity's survival and if [Y/n] and her classmates from another world are a curse from a higher power of some sort or a helping hand that they needed. If both were to be deemed as such negative things, they are to be executed on the spot without a second thought or hesitation.   
  
        It was a few hours after being awake that she was separated from her classmates, they were taken ahead of her and when she had been retrieved by the brunette from a few days ago, Hanji, she had been placed in another set of shackles but behind her back. Behind the door, she was surprised to see Eren in the same state as her but given that he was revealed to have the ability to shift into a titan his was worse. They didn't have much time to say hi to each other there before they were brought to the court. But things weren't quiet for them as they walked, Hanji hadn't visited the male before as he was deemed to be too dangerous and began to introduce herself and the man who was sniffing both of the prisoners.   
  
        "My name is Zoe Hanji, I'm a section commander for the scouts. This is a fellow commander of the scouts, Mike Zacharias." that man moved from sniffing Eren to sniffing [Y/n] who had tensed up from the closeness. 'Space bubble, space bubble!' she thought as he got a little to close to inhale her natural scent. [1] "Don't mind him, he makes it a thorough habit of giving new people a real sniff, tends to laugh with his nose a bit. He really went at it with those classmates of yours [L/n]!" she laughed, remembering just moments before how weirded out the students were including the teachers. "I don't think he intends it to be derisive but quirks aside he is a good section commander." "Hope you got a good sniff then cause if I can, I would love to feel clean again with soap and water." [Y/n] sighed. "Poo, I've been prattling along with all the small talk and now we're here!" Hanji whined as the group stopped in front of the court doors, "I didn't even get to hear all of that sarcastic commentary from you [L/n] but I hope you manage to have a good filter on you. Then again, it might be better that I don't explain anything anyway." one guard grabbed Eren's arm from behind and shoved him forward and the other did the same with [Y/n]'s arm, "It might seem callous but remember, we've all put our faiths in you Eren and [Y/n]. Best of luck." and the door was closed to begin the judgement.   
  
        In the place they were in was a large room, a court house, separated on two opposite sides while in the front sat the seat for the judge. Now [Y/n] had different fears: abandonment, spiders and stage fright. The other two were the bigger ones but stage fright was mostly due to the staring and attention. This sort of staring increased her anxiety to an uncomfortable level, she tried to keep her facial expression calm but her body was trembling a little bit. Ahead of the two was a platform, they had them get on their knees and wedged a pole behind their shackles so if they had the idea of running they wouldn't get far. 'If this was not a serious situation I would definitely be cracking a joke or two.' [Y/n] thought as she adjusted herself so she would be sitting on her butt and not be hunched over like Eren was. "Wha-" he was about to question her, "We may be here for a while, best to get comfortable before things change." During that time the two began to look around at those who were staring at them, there was the priest from the church of the walls, Dot Pixis, Levi Ackerman, Erwin Smith; those were the ones [Y/n] recognized aside from her friends while Eren had recognized maybe a few more.   
  
        A loud creak and slam got their attention along with the clicking of shoes along the tile floor. Removing his jacket and sitting down was Premier Zachary. "Alright, shall we begin?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence in this chapter, we all know what happens in this scene with Levi

      "Your names are Eren Jaeger and [Y/n] [L/n]. And as soldiers you have sworn to give up your lives when called to for the good of the people. Is that correct?" Zachary asked as he read off the paper in front of him about the information of the two defendants before him and the rest of the court. "Yes." "That's correct." "As enlisted soldiers during a time of war, military doctrine demands your tribunal be held as a court marshal. As commander of our armed forces, this matter is left to my discretion." he looked up from the papers and finally at the two kneeling [sitting in [Y/n]'s case] in front of him, "Thus I will decide, whether you live or you die. Any objections?" "No sir." "Your astuteness is appreciated, let us proceed." And with that their trial begins.   
  
        "As expected, covering up your existence has proven to be quite fruitless. And unless we publicly disclose your existence and your origin, one way or another we risk another outbreak of widespread civil unrest; a choice must be made. And the regiment that takes custody of you will determine your fate, the military police or the scout regiment." "To begin, the military police will present their case."   
  
        "Thank you, my name is Nile Dock. I am the commander of the military police," he spoke on the right side of the room next to the priest. "Our recommendation, following a thorough examination of his physiology and our access to information of her background that we know of, subject Eren Jaeger should be disposed of immediately. We acknowledge that Jaeger's ability played a big part in the latest titan incursion however as had been stated his mere existence is creating a rebellious sentiment. For the greater good, after we have gathered the information that we can from him we will see him made as a fallen warrior of humanity. As for subject [Y/n] [L/n] she too should be disposed of immediately as well," he continued on despite the quiet noises of protests from her classmates despite their teachers attempts to keep them quiet, "She's proof of there being another dimension, what if more like her come here like they did." he gestured to those students and teachers, "What if more of them come here and decide to stay when we can barely keep our own population fed with the limited food that we have available?" "Unacceptable! This verminous fiend has defiled the mighty walls the heavens above granted us!" the priest shouted in protest as he pointed at the handcuffed brunet male. "And that woman's existence is an abomination!"   
  
        As the priest continued to shout about how their existence was not to be Eren stared at him, he remembered that man quite well. The man is known as a deranged wall cultist, it was just 5 years ago when people had ignored them but it was now that they've had some clout.   
  
        Zachary watched as the man shouted until he finally quieted down thanks to Commander Dock. He then turned his attention to the Scouts regiment, "I would now like to hear the Scouts plan." he nodded in approval for them to begin. "Yes sir," Erwin stood as it was his turn to speak, "As the commander of the survey corps, I Erwin Smith propose the following," the blond haired, bushy browed man turned to look at the two young adults, "Let Eren and [Y/n] join our ranks, reinstate them as full members of the scouts and we will utilize his titan ability and her blood lust sensitivity to retake wall Maria. That is all." "Is that it?" his proposal was rather short compared to the military police's so it was quite surprising since they had originally wanted them to join in the first place before the military police had said anything.   
  
       "Yes with their assistance sir, as well as the other people who had came here in the first place, I am certain we can reclaim Wall Maria. Ergo I believe our top priority is perfectly clear." And the man was not wrong, if her classmates were anything like [Y/n] or better they would definitely be a large benefit especially if their teachers are the ones who had taught them those skills in the first place as they would know more. From Levi's report and other officers who were there at the end, they did see the smiling, yellow tentacle, octopus move faster than any of them and take out a titan without any problems what so ever. That could lower the casualty rate than it ever was before!   
  
        "That's quite bold," Zachary admitted, sitting back in his seat a little impressed by the proposal, "Assuming you were given clearance, where would you plan to launch this operation from?" He changed his attention to the other commander in the room. "Commander Pixis, the wall in the Trost district has been completely sealed correct?" The man stared up at him as he answered, "Yes, I doubt its gates would ever open again." "We depart from Calaneth district to the east," Erwin informed, staring straight ahead, "From there we will make for Shiganshina. A new route can be established as we proceed."   
  
        "But that's ridiculous! Our time and money would be better spent sealing all the gates!" One of the townspeople, likely a merchant from his clothing, shouted from the stands on the side of the military police. "They're the only parts of the wall the colossal titan can break right? Lets reinforce the blasted things and wash our hands of the entire affair." "Shut your mouth you spineless merchant dog!" so that confirmed him being a merchant, "With a titan and more help from those with better technology on our side we can finally return to Wall Maria!" this time it came from the opposite side where the scouts were sitting. "We can't afford anymore of your childish antics or your delusions of grandeur!"   
  
        "Squealing any louder won't help your case pig." Levi's comment cut through the argument easily, "While we're bolstering our defenses do you think the titans are going to stand idly by? And when you say 'We can't afford', do you speak for anyone aside from you and your fat merchant friends?" He stared at them knowing what he said was true. They were speaking about themselves, not for everyone else that weren't in the same status as them or higher. "Do you pigs even realize how most of our people are struggling to survive off of what little land we have left?" "I'm simply saying that sealing the gates is the only guaranteed protection we've got." the merchant defended, a little intimidated by the shorter man. "Hold your tongue you vile, belligerent heretic!" the priest hissed, "Are you really suggesting that we lowly humans meddle with wall Rose, a gift to us from one on high?! The wall is a miracle and its divinity to transcend the human comprehension, don't you understand?!" Arguments from there continued on between the merchant and the priest over what was to be done about the wall.   
  
        "Order, order!" Zachary called as he hit his hand against the desk instead of a gavel, "I ask that you save your personal sentiments for a more appropriate venue. Now then, Mr. Jaeger, Ms. [L/n]; I have a question for you. As soldiers you have made a solemn pledge to answer humanity's call. Can you still serve by controlling your abilities?" "Yes, I will sir." Eren answered hastily, "I still can." [Y/n] added, although she did not really have an obligation to do so now that she had a way back home but she still had friends here, friends she wanted to see live freely instead of being trapped within these walls. "I can accept that answer from [L/n] as there has been no reports of her not being in control or unable to use her ability but from you Mr. Jaeger? From this report from the battle for Trost contradicts that statement." From there Zachary summarized the report, "Just after transforming, it seems you made an attempt to crush Mikasa Ackerman and [Y/n] [L/n]." the news shocking Eren as he didn't even remember doing such a thing and looked to both females to confirm it. [Y/n] only whispered that it wasn't his fault, and she had pointed out there was so much his body could take from transforming more than once when it was not used to it. Mikasa adjusted her hair to cover the cut on her cheek and glared at Rico since the blonde haired woman was the one who wrote it and she was the only surviving member of the alpha team to protect Eren. "What'd you expect? You want me to lie in a report?" she quietly responded even though the cadet didn't say anything, "Glossing over that fact could potentially lead to disaster for us all." "And who is this Mikasa Ackerman?"   
  
        Zachary then questioned her as [Y/n] looked to her classmates, shaking her head to stay calm. While Mikasa admitted to being attacked, albeit reluctantly, she added that there were two other times Eren protected her with his abilities: when she was about to be killed by another titan in the Trost district and when he, Mikasa, Armin and [Y/n] were about to be attacked by cannon fire. But these were objected to be accepted by the Military police as they believed her personal feelings played a large part in her testimony. She was orphaned as a young girl and was taken in by Eren's family and from their own internal investigation into the matter, they found a shocking discovery. The two were only nine years old when they dealt with 3 adult kidnappers by stabbing them to death. This reveal shocked the court, granted that it was done in self defense they still could not help but question the violent nature of the act. "And what would you have done exactly?"   
  
        "Excuse me?" Nile looked at Karma rather annoyed, "What would you have done at that age if you were about to be kidnapped or already were and they were holding you hostage?" Karma asked, tilting his head slightly as if looking down at him even though they were on opposite sides of the room. "Find a way to escape and get help." Nile answered, seeing himself doing that as a child, "Ah but there's a problem with that. Not only would you not know where you are by the time you somehow get out of the place they were holding you but you mentioned there being three kidnappers in total. If you escape one by simply running away, how do you expect him not to call out for the other two who were probably sitting on watch for the perfect time to move you to the next location? They're adults and compared to a nine year old, they're faster and would have no trouble catching up to you. And by the time that help even gets to where you were, they've moved you to the next site or you've been killed as kidnappers don't like to have damaged goods in any way and the easier the target the easier the move will be." Karma shrugged and leaned against the rails, "Now I don't know about you but I wouldn't just wait to find a way to get help after escaping from whatever they were holding me down with." there was a dark glint in his eyes, "If I were in that situation I'd find a way to not only escape but adapt to the situation if it meant I didn't have what they were planning for me even if it means they end up stabbed to death." That was dark for Karma sure but in a way he was right. About what the kidnappers might've done at least but he had his own view of surviving that sort of situation.   
  
        "Casually talking about death... stabbing people.... kidnapping... What if he's one?" A merchant pointed at Karma and then at Mikasa, "Or her?! Any of them could be titans!" he shouted in fear as the rest behind him murmured in a similar tone. "Hey hold on a second! Maybe I'm the monster you want dead but you leave her out of this!!" Eren shouted at the crowd, trying to protect Mikasa. "Leave my classmates out of this too! I'm the one up here, not them!" [Y/n] pulled at her restraints so she could turn to look at them instead. "They're innocent!" "Like we trust you!" "It's the truth!" "They must be ones if you're protecting them!" "Stop it!" Eren had enough and pulled on his shackles, stunning the crowd into silence, "You're so wrong about it all yet you're so intent on pushing your selfish agendas. You're blind to what's in front of you."   
  
        "What do you mean?" [stg if any one of you start singing that damn song-] Nile asked Eren, wanting him to clarify. "What does it matter? None of you have even seen a titan. So why are you so afraid?" Eren continued as he looked at that side of the room. "The elites, royalty, fat merchants and military police are all held in the inner walls away from the titans dining and enjoying feasts while everyone else in the outer ring are the ones who've been close to those things and seen those who they called a parent, child, or a friend likely died right in front of them because of a titan." [Y/n] added, if she and Eren were going to be killed by those people they might as well speak their minds. "You're  **all** cowards! Just shut up and put your faith in us!"    
  
        When Eren pulled on his shackles again, it was noticed there was a bit of steam coming from him. One of the guards took aim at him and for a moment it stunned Eren. It was that exact moment Levi leaped over the rail and kicked the titan shifter in the mouth, knocking out a molar onto the tile floor covered in blood. Eren looked up at him in confusion before Levi kicked him again, this time in the stomach and finished by kneeing him in the face, the smell of copper being stronger now that there was more of it coming out of the brunet. "Eren!" [Y/n] didn't stop to think and adjusted how she was sitting quickly to try swiping the leg out from under the shorter man to get him away from her friend and if possible hit where the sun don't shine. He noticed it at the last second and jumped back out of her reach, letting the boy fall to his side, hunched over almost on the ground and swung a kick her way, instead of knocking a tooth out, he kicked her abdomen in the area of the diaphragm. He didn't wait a second as she coughed and gasped for air, a bit of saliva coming out of her mouth as tears burned her eyes, he calmly stared down at her as he kicked her down until she was just as bruised on the tiles and she was just as motionless as the cadet next to her. That still didn't stop him from kicking them both as they bled more from their wounds externally. Those who have not seen this man in action before were stunned at how brutal he could be to people who were held down by restraints and had no fear of them even though one of them had the ability to shift into one of their enemies and kill them with just a bite.   
  
        Mikasa nearly jumped over the rails and stopped him but Armin held her back. As each of the class E students watched their missing classmate was being beaten upon, their blood boiled with rage towards that man. Their assassin mode was on and they were ready to kill their target, instead of their teacher it was him. While each of them tried to get there, some had been restrained by Kurasuma, Irina, or by Koro-sensei's tentacles which tightened their grip on his students as he watched. His color wasn't yellow or black but a deep red that could've been mistaken for black. He hated this, he hated seeing his students hurt but if he acted now it might make things worse but if he doesn't act she'd get worse and it was making him more and more angry and anxious but he needed to keep his current students from going after the shorter man as tempting as it is to let them protect their classmate or to go save her himself but again it might make it worse and if he moved even just a little too fast she might get a little more injured.    
  
        "Personally, I don't think nothing instills discipline like pain." Levi said as he stared down at the two who stained his shoes with their blood and tears, "What you two need isn't a talking to, it's to be taught a lesson. And you two happen to be in perfect kicking position." He kicked them both again and again, occasionally the collision from his foot and their body would knock them into each other. "H-Hold on Levi." Nile stuttered, stopping him momentarily from further assault as he had Eren pinned to the pole by his boot in his face and [Y/n] was held up by her [h/c] hair gripped tightly in his fist. "What is it?" the shorter man released Eren from his foot but on [Y/n] it didn't ease up on his grip on her hair. "It's dangerous, what if it gets angry and turns into a titan? And her?" Levi responded by kicking Eren again and pulling [Y/n] by the collar of her shirt, the male grunted from the pain while [Y/n] grit her teeth despite the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Don't be silly. After all you wanted them dissected don't you?" he held Eren and [Y/n] up by their hair and showed their beaten faces to the military police and the merchants.    
  
        "During the time he was transformed, they say Eren was able to kill 20 titans before he finally ran out of strength. And [Y/n] was not just the fastest in her relays but she was also quick to sense the titans and where they were coming from which saved more lives than we would've thought could have happened. As an enemy, his intelligence makes Eren all the more dangerous and [Y/n] deadlier if her speed is correct. But I can take them both down either way without a problem. How many of you could say the same? Before you torment the beast you better think, can you actually kill the beast and her companions?" "Sir, I have a proposition."   
  
        The one who raised his hand to indicate who spoke was Erwin. "Proceed." Zachary allowed it. "There's still too much we don't know, and no doubt their danger will be ever present. As such, I suggest this: Eren Jaeger, [Y/n] [L/n] and her companions are to be placed under Levi's supervision and conduct a recon mission outside of the wall." "They are to join you in this excursion?" Zachary asked wanting to have his information be as clear as possible. "Yes sir, and you can look upon the mission results yourself. While [Y/n] has already done this, if Eren successfully controls his ability they will have proven their value to mankind." "All of them will be closely supervised? And if Eren were to lose control?" "I can definitely kill them if it comes to that." Levi said and Kurasuma and the students had to quickly glare at Koro-sensei to keep silent about what whether he could be so easily killed. "The only downside is, there's absolutely no middle ground." Mikasa and class E were all glaring daggers at him now.   
  
"Then I have made my choice."


	23. Chapter 23

        Recap:   
                The hole in the wall Rose had been sealed by Eren and [L/n]'s classmates had arrived to the dimension to bring them home. Even though they had saved lives despite the many who had died in the mission to seal the hole, Eren and [Y/n] had been placed on trial regarding if they were to be killed or if they would be allowed to live and put to use for the sake of humanity. During the trial, an argument between both sides erupted and sparked anger in Eren for steam to rise from his skin making others assume he was about to shift into a titan; as a result Levi proceeded to beat him in front of the others and [Y/n] tried to defend him as well but had been beaten as well but not as bad. After showing that the scouts would be able to handle either one if they got out of hand, A decision had been made.   
  
        "Well that went better than expected." Hange said as she was out of the court room with the others and the two who had been placed on trial. While she was tending to Eren's wounds, Karasuma had been tending to [Y/n]'s as best he could as Koro-sensei had been fretting about her being injured in front of him and being unable to do anything to prevent it and not make things worse. "Does it hurt?" she asked them both. "Yeah.." Eren said as he placed a cool cloth to his cheek. "Nah, feels all tingly- Ow!" [Y/n] whined as Karma poked at a bruise she had on her abdomen.   
  
        "Sorry for all that." Erwin apologized as he approached the group, "But the theatrics did get you both placed in our custody as did for the rest of you." he said as he looked to [Y/n]'s classmates and teachers. "Was the pain really necessary? You didn't have to hurt them this badly or at all!" the yellow octopus complained as he looked over the injuries and mentally noted that [L/n] would have a few bruises here and there while Eren was almost as bad but was missing a molar that had been knocked out by the shorter man. "I can assure you it was, we played our trump card at the right time." Erwin replied and walked to them, squatting down and offering his hands to shake theirs, "You have my utmost respect, I'm glad you're on our team." "Glad to be here sir!" "I would say the feeling's mutual but my body says bruising and aching ahoy."   
  
        Levi, who had been leaning against a wall in the corner, walked over and sat down next to the two and ignored the glares he had been getting from a few others. "Eren, [Y/n] you don't resent me do you?" he asked as he crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair. "No, I can see what you did was necessary sir." Eren may have said it trying not to seem intimidated but his body language said otherwise since he had crossed his arms as if giving himself a comforting hug. "My mind would agree but my body says otherwise." [Y/n] said inching away from him just a bit, especially from his legs, "You kick hard."   
  
        "I think you went a little too far, you knocked Eren's tooth out!" Hange reached into her pocket pulling out a folded handkerchief and revealed the tooth that had been on the ground after it was knocked out by Levi. "You picked it up? Disgusting." Levi scoffed. "This is a precious sample I'll have you know." Hange huffed. As the two began to debate a little bit over the tooth a thought popped into [Y/n]'s head, "Hey Eren, according to Armin you grew back an arm and a leg right? After you reformed the titan?" she asked to confirm with him, catching Hange's attention at that very quick as he nodded slowly, not sure where she was going with this. "This is going to sound well unlikely but do you think it applies to you being a human like this?" she asked as Hange squealed in anticipation and eagerness. Instead of waiting for his response, she lunged at him, making him yell in surprise as he was suddenly pinned down and having his mouth forced open. "Let me see! I need to know!" she had a crazed, obsessed look in her eye that was terrifying. Reluctantly, if it meant she would get off of him he complied to opening his mouth for her to see. "Your tooth did grow back!"


End file.
